The Dark Knight Legacy
by The Night Lord
Summary: Helena Wayne travels to Gotham City to settle a business deal, but soon finds herself becoming the Huntress to battle against the corrupt and a new villain who wishes only to spread chaos. Can Helena live up to the legacy her father left behind? Finished.
1. Birth

AN: Thought I'd have a go at what happened after The Dark Knight Rises, although I'm not sure if I'll continue it or just leave it as a one-shot. Depends. Honestly, I don't think this is really all that great, but that's just me

**XXX**

Selina's screams tore through the room, her body wracked with agonising pain. Bruce winced, more so from his wife's crushing grip on his fingers, but he knew better than to complain. She had quite a mean swing and despite the pain she was in, he knew that wouldn't stop her from throwing a fist his way. Instead, he did his best to soothe her as she cried in agony from the contractions swarming her body, him relying on the pain-ignoring techniques he had learnt from his travels to try and relieve the torment his fingers were going through.

"Okay, Mrs. Wayne, it's time to start pushing," the doctor said, his hands at the ready.

Selina nodded and bore down hard, pain lancing through her abdomen. Bruce hated seeing her in agony, so he did his best to whisper soothing and encouraging words in her ear as she screamed once more. Their baby was nearly here and Bruce felt both nervous and excitement, anticipating the child's arrival. It had been quite some time since he and Selina left Gotham to forge a new life together in Italy and hadn't that been an experience for Bruce, living with a former jewel thief. But he hadn't wanted it any other way, knowing that Selina Kyle was the only one for him and he made her fully aware of that fact (as if he hadn't already) when he presented her with a stunning twenty-four-carat diamond ring and she made him the happiest man ever when she said yes.

The wedding was quite simple, since it was only the two of them, but to Bruce, that was all that mattered. While their marriage may not be perfect (whose is?) with their arguments (that often led to great make up sex), at the end of the day, they knew they always had the other's complete love and support. Selina had given herself completely over to Bruce, something that she had never done with any other man before in her life and while it both surprised and scared her, she quickly got used to it, happy that it was indeed Bruce that she felt so complete with and not someone else. She couldn't imagine life without Bruce and the same for him with her. And now they were about to add to their family with the soon-to-be new arrival.

"When this is over," Selina panted through gritted teeth, "No sex for – nnnarrggghhh!"

Another contraction and she screamed again, Bruce wishing to ease her pain. Having broken fingers would have to suffice for now. He figured he deserved it.

"I swear I'm going to kill you for doing this to me," Selina promise, turning her pain into anger and directing towards her husband.

"That's a normal response," the doctor calmly told the worried Bruce, then announced, "Keep pushing, Mrs. Wayne. I can almost see the head. We're nearly there."

"Better be. You have any idea of what it's like trying to push a watermelon through a keyhole?" Selina panted, wincing in pain before pushing once more.

Bruce chose the wise option of keeping quiet as his wife cried out again, pushing hard one last time and the cries of a baby filled the room. Selina slumped against the pillows, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, worn out from the ordeal, as Bruce wiped her forehead with a damp warm cloth and planted a kiss on her temple.

"I'm proud of you," Bruce said, "God, I love you so much."

The baby continued wailing at the top of its lungs as it was cleaned up by the nurses, but it calmed down when it was wrapped in a warm blanket and the doctor presented the newborn to the new parents, a warm smile on his face.

"Congratulations. I'm proud to announce you have a healthy baby girl."

Selina straightened herself on the bed, ignoring the twinges of pain in her abdomen, her desire to see her child overriding the pain and she took the bundle in her arms, a smile on her face as she gazed upon her daughter and suddenly all the pain was worth it. Never in a million years did she ever think she would become a mother, given her track record with her own mother. If someone told her a few years ago that she'd be married to Bruce Wayne with a child, Selina would've laughed at them, but here she was and she couldn't be happier, making a promise to provide the best that she could for her daughter in the way that her own mother couldn't.

Bruce stared at his daughter in awe, overwhelmed at the thought that he was actually now a father. After all the tragedy and pain in his life, never had he thought he'd see the day where he could be a father, always imagining that he'd either die in the streets as Batman or that he would die a lonely old man, especially following Rachel's death. But then Selina had come into his life and completely changed all that and now she had given him a daughter, who while only a few minutes old, was already the most precious thing in Bruce's life and he knew he would give his life to protect the bundle in his wife's arms.

"I'm proud of you," Bruce said again, after kissing Selina passionately.

"We should both be proud of ourselves for bringing her here," she smiled, resuming her staring, "Of course, I did all the work," she added humorously, causing Bruce to smile.

"So, have you decided on a name?" the doctor asked, pen poised over the certificate.

"Helena," Bruce replied, never looking up from his daughter, "Helena Wayne."

"Sounds perfect," Selina agreed as the doctor wrote the name down, "Welcome to the world, little Helena."

**XXX**

Any good? Should it be continued?Let me know


	2. Twenty-One Years Later

AN: After a long time trying to figure out if I wanted to leave it as a one-shot or if I could do a story out of it. Originally, I wanted to do a story about Helena becoming the Huntress, but I couldn't quite think of a decent story. Hopefully, I have one here, but only if people are interested in seeing it go like this. If not, I can always revert it back to being a one-shot.

-X-

"Yes, I understand," Senator Neil Hendricks spoke into his phone, "I do understand that he is quite old. I do understand that he had passed the requirements of his therapy, but it still doesn't mean a thing to me. He is still a threat, one that must be contained forever."

"Drink, sir?" the young red-haired stewardess offered him.

"No, thanks," Senator Hendricks dismissed her, before returning to the conversation on the phone, "What makes me think he's still a threat? What about his breakout twenty years ago?"

Having attended an important function in New York, the Senator was on his flight back to Gotham City to resume his mayoral campaign. Election wasn't far away and the biggest debate happening was whether or not to release the Joker from Arkham Asylum. Having been in there for thirty years, the Joker had recently been declared sane and his parole was approaching. There were some people who believed he should be released to live the remainder of his years in solitude, while others protested against his release, saying that he should rot in the mental institution. Senator Hendricks was one of the people who believed in the latter, being able to remember the Joker's chaotic spree and the Batman's efforts to capture him.

"Well, when I'm mayor, I'll show the people how merciful I can be when I spare them from having to suffer from the Joker ever again."

Hanging up, Senator Hendricks sighed and leaned back in his chair, intent on enjoying the last of his flight before he launched himself into his campaign in Gotham.

"I mean not to pry," said the stewardess, "Troubles?"

"More than I thought," Senator Hendricks replied, "Can you believe that people actually want that madman free? What, they think that a few scraps of paper mean anything? And they say that I'm losing touch with humanity. Quite the opposite, my dear. I'm trying to protect humanity. Guess they've forgotten the past."

"Well, it has been a long time, sir."

Senator Hendricks glanced at the stewardess. She was young, probably in her early twenties, with short cropped red hair and bright blue eyes. She appeared to be a little naïve, but as Senator Hendricks watched, her demeanour suddenly changed and she dropped the tray before straddling Senator Hendricks' lap. Before he could protest, she had a gun under his chin, her other hand grasping a fistful of hair. His guards went to defend him, but the other guards suddenly shot them, as one man approached the pair. He was tall, well-built and good looking, as he produced a flat screen device and held it out to Senator Hendricks' face. The politician struggled as best as he could in the stewardess' grip, but she held him tight, as blue lasers were emitted from the device, scanning the politician's face, as henchmen grabbed his hands and began taking scans of his fingerprints with their own devices.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you people?" Senator Hendricks demanded.

"Well, this man here is Basil Karlo, but soon, he'll be Senator Neil Hendricks," the stewardess replied, "And I am Duela Dent, at your service."

"Whatever it is you're planning, you won't get away with it."

"Really? You're going to be dead anyway, so what do you care?"

Grinning, Duela turned towards the cockpit, where she was able to see one of her men piloting the plane. A smirk appeared on her face and she turned back to Basil.

"I hope you've got your parachute ready."

Without waiting for reply, she shot the pilot in the head, laughing giddily to herself as the plane pitched out of control and headed straight for the open waters of Gotham City.

-X-

The plane touched down on the runway, slowly to a stop and disgorging its passengers, their loved ones waiting for them. One such man stood with them, although it wasn't exactly a loved one he was waiting for. Tall and slender, but one who obviously worked out, he appeared cheerful and friendly on the outside, while harbouring a dark side that only a select few knew about, let alone see. He looked anxious, as if being around huge crowds weren't good for his nerves and he was constantly checking both his watch and arrival times. Finally, his patience won out and a smile came to his face when he saw her. She was young, in her early twenties and quite attractive, no doubt inheriting those genes from her parents. Like her father, she was tall, but she was lithe like her mother, with hazelnut eyes and her long dark hair tied back into a professional ponytail. Wearing a business suit and skirt, she quickly spotted him waiting for her and with a large smile; she made her way over to him.

"Uncle John, good to see you," she greeted.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Helena?" John Blake said, "Welcome to Gotham City."

"So, this is it, huh? It doesn't seem anything like what my parents told me about it."

"A lot has changed. Shall we?"

Helena Wayne nodded her agreement and followed John out to the car park. He had offered to take her luggage, but she gently declined, preferring to take it herself. She was constantly looking around in awe, unable to believe that she was finally in the city where her parents had lived. Even though she hadn't exactly been told much about Gotham, it still left her with the desire to see it, so when she was offered the chance to make a business deal for her father's company, Helena happily took it. At twenty-one years of age, to the big corporate members, she seemed like a young girl who had no idea of the world around her, but their minds were always changed following a meeting with her. Since she had travelled around the world from a young age, Helena had a good head for business, her father grooming her to hopefully take over the family business he had established in Italy.

"You know, I'm actually surprised your father would let you even come here," John said as they drove down the streets of Gotham.

"I managed to convince him, although that was no small feat," Helena replied, "There was no-one better for the job. And I argued that it would make sense that I am the one to seal the deal, even though Wayne isn't my last name in this city."

"And let me guess, he agreed as long as you stayed out of trouble?"

"Now what trouble could I possibly get into here?"

"Gotham City may look good on the outside, but it still has its dark secrets, its organised crime running behind the scenes. The Falcone family is slowly taking back the streets."

"I'm sure I can handle myself. Besides, once this deal is done, I'm heading home."

"Good. The last thing I need is your father berating me for getting you into trouble."

"If that does happen, I'll just tell him that it was my fault."

-X-

"The Javelin Hornet F-26 is a sophisticated piece of aircraft. Not only it is capable of hitting speeds of Mach five, but it also silent, invisible to radar and able to hover like a helicopter, making it the perfect aerial combat unit."

Wayne Enterprises CEO Harold Emmerich showed the board members the layout for the new prototype jet fighter, hoping to have them sold on the idea. After taking over the business from a retiring Lucius Fox, Emmerich wanted to expand the business, believing there was potential in every aspect of the field. Although he still kept to the philanthropy of the business, much like Lucius before him, Emmerich began to dabble in weaponry and Special Forces equipment. After the occupation over twenty years ago, in which Emmerich had been a young man, witnessing the horrors that Bane had enforced onto the city, he wanted to have some kind of response system in case it ever happened again. He had signed deals for the Army to create new weaponry and defensive equipment, and now with his latest project, he wanted the approval to go ahead. He had spent the past year dreaming of the Javelin and now it was time to see that dream realised. It was a good thing he had a genius in Applied Sciences.

"Are you sure we need to spend more money on weaponry?" a board member asked, "Personally, I think we should think of our other projects. We've been neglecting them for a little too long. I don't think Lucius Fox would agree to this."

"Lucius Fox isn't here. It's time for a new age," Emmerich said, "We are still devoted to our main cause, but just because we live in peaceful times doesn't mean we can be lax. I'm sure half of you remember the occupation? This is a better alternative. Trust me."

"And what if someone was to get their hands on this?" came a new voice.

Everyone turned to the doorway, as Helena walked confidently walked in, a file in her hand as she joined Emmerich at the front of the group, looking at the project layout.

"It looks great and all, but in the wrong hands, it's too dangerous," she said, "Especially with the computer system you have for it, in which it is capable of pinpointing weak spots and exposing them with missile fire. Terrorists would have a field day with it."

"I'm sorry and just who the hell are you?" Emmerich demanded, flustered at this newcomer's sudden presence.

"I'm Helena Bertinelli of the Robinson Incorporation. I'm here for the big deal that could improve your business, but that'll all be on you and how you perform, Mr. Emmerich," she smiled.

"Oh," was all Emmerich could say.

-X-

AN: So, think I should continue it?


	3. New Head of Applied Science

AN: Someone pointed out to me why Helena's fake last name wasn't Bertinelli and I realised that she uses it as an alias in the New 52, so I've gone back and changed it, so hopefully that clears things up.

-X-

"Well, you are quite something," Emmerich complimented, "I didn't imagine that a young woman like yourself would be quite savvy with all this business stuff."

"I get that a lot," Helena said, "And I must tell you that this isn't my first major deal."

"No, I got that impression already, believe me. So, shall we go to my office and talk some more?"

"After you."

Once they were in his office, Emmerich sat at his desk, motioning to one of the chairs for Helena and she gracefully accepted, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"As you can see, Miss. Bertinelli, Wayne Enterprises is flourishing. We have come back from tough times and our economy has never been better. Things are looking up."

"Yes, but I'm not entirely sold on the whole weapons things," Helena said, "Although I can see that the profits made from creating and selling weapons go into the public, such as the Thomas and Martha Wayne Orphanage and given that Wayne Enterprises are the leaders in world-wide technology, how can you be sure that these weapons won't fall into the wrong hands?"

"I understand your concerns, Miss. Bertinelli, but we are in complete control here. There is no way anyone apart from us and the Army can get their hands on our technology. I'm sure if you talk to our main man in Applied Sciences, you'll be reassured."

"I would like that. What is his name?"

"Terry McGinnis."

-X-

"So, you're the girl from overseas here to settle a business deal?" Terry McGinnis said, "To be honest, you're not what I expected, but I imagine the feeling is mutual?"

A young man, only a few years older than Helena, he was tall and good looking, with blue eyes and jet-black hair, reclining in his chair as he surveyed the woman before him.

"Quite true," Helena replied, "Mr. Emmerich was kind enough to send me to you to allay my concerns over the numerous weapon projects."

"Yes, well, you're not the first, Miss. Bertinelli-"

"Please, call me Helena."

"Very well, but only if you call me Terry in return."

"Will do."

"Good. Now, as I was saying, you're not the first to have concerns. Wayne Enterprises is the leading edge in weapons manufacturing and technology development, so it's only natural that people are worried about our weapons falling into the wrong hands. Fortunately, I have built a fail-safe in pretty much everything we build, so in the case of a mishap, I can disable said weapon from the comfort of my lab. Impressive, huh?"

"Well, I do hope that it doesn't have to come to that, but I am impressed you have thought of such a thing," Helena said, "Tell me, do you have this fail-safe in the Hurricane Mark IV missiles or the Javelin Hornet F-26 that is the only plane capable of using them?"

Terry's smile faded slightly, "No, not yet. The Javelin Hornet is quite a new thing; it's exciting, a step forward into the future and creating a fail-safe for it is quite…tricky. But the prototype we have developed is safe and secure on the U.S.S. Warhammer."

"So it's the kind of thing that would be perfect for Robinson Incorporation to develop?"

"Well, I don't know. I suppose it could be if this deal goes through. However, given that it's quite an ambitious project, I'm sure you'll understand if I have a sentimental attachment to it?"

"Understandable," Helena said, "You would be able to continue working on it yourself, although we'd have some input, of course. Although, weapons development is not something that is high on Robinson Incorporation's list."

"No, given you specialise in security and philanthropy," Terry said, "Yes, Miss. Bertinelli, I have done my homework, unlike Mr. Emmerich. Believe me, I don't agree with the development of weapons, but in this changing world, we need it as much as we need your company's philanthropy. I know you may be more interested in world peace, but that's still quite a way off, don't you agree?"

"I can see your point, but it's that Wayne Enterprises was never intended for this kind of direction. As I recall, the last time this company experimented with weaponry, it nearly destroyed the city. Naturally, I do not wish for that to happen again."

"You have my word that it won't happen," Terry said, "I can promise you that."

"Good to hear," Helena said, "Now, I have another question for you. How discreet are you?"

"I believe you'll find that discretion is my middle name."

-X-

"Yeah, Terry is the guy who maintains my suit," John said as they walked up the front lawn, "He's smart and trustworthy, just what Lucius was looking for before his retirement."

They had just visited the graves of Thomas and Martha Wayne, allowing Helena the chance to say goodbye to the grandparents she never even got the chance to meet. Now, they were on their way to the orphanage so Helena could view the progress they had made over the years ever since the Wayne Manor was deeded to the city and converted. Standing outside the building, she was in awe, seeing the resemblance to the manor back home in Italy. This was where her father had lived, where six generations of the Wayne family had lived and now it was home to the orphans, as John opened the door for her.

"After you."

Stepping inside, Helena smiled when she heard the laughter of children, seeing a few running through the foyer. After John showed her around the orphanage and introduced her to some of the children, Helena came across one of the classrooms, where she saw a young girl sitting by herself at a desk, busily drawing on a piece of paper. Wondering why the child was alone, Helena ventured into the room and sat beside the young girl.

"Hi, what's your name?" Helena asked.

The girl looked up at her, confusion in her blue eyes. She was about eight years old and appeared to be of Asian descent, as Helena looked at her picture. The girl was also quite talented, drawing what appeared to be a monastery set amongst snow-capped mountains.

"Hi," the girl said slowly, as if struggling to pronounce the world like she was saying it for the first time ever.

"My name is Helena. What's yours?"

"Cass…Cass…Sand…Cassandra."

"That's a very lovely drawing you've done. It's quite detailed and exquisite. Where did you get the idea for this?" Helena asked, curious about the child.

Cassandra shrugged, resuming her drawing, as Helena looked up at the doorway to see John standing there. With a final glance at Cassandra and seeing that she was preoccupied with picture, Helena joined John by the door.

"Her name is Cassandra Cain. We found her on our doorsteps last year. She's quite a withdrawn child, given that she can't speak or write. Whoever raised her never saw fit to teach her, so we've doing our best and we have made some progress," John said, "Now come on, I'm sure there is one last thing you want to see here."

He took her to what was now a music room, a grand piano in the centre of the room, while the walls were lined with floor-to-ceiling bookcases, a few other instruments in the room as well, as John made sure they were alone, before pressing a few keys on the piano. A bookshelf opened wide to permit entry and Helena felt giddy when she was ushered into the elevator. She knew about her father's role as the Batman, knew that John had taken up the role and that the Batcave was located beneath the orphanage, so she was quite excited to be able to see it for the very first time. No doubt her little brother would be envious about it all.

"Welcome to the Batcave," John announced when the elevator came to a stop.

Entering the massive cavernous space, Helena gazed around in awe, unable to believe that she was actually in the Batcave, the very place where the Batman was created and honed to combat against the corrupt and criminal. Over the years, it had undergone numerous renovations to improve its functions and virtually resembled a high-tech laboratory than an underground cave. The main platform lit up, the computer coming to life, as the Tumbler and Batpod were revealed. A case rose up from the ground to unveil the Batsuit and the numerous tools used to aid in John's crusade, picking up the legacy from Helena's father.

"Yeah, it hasn't been used in a few years," John said, "It's pretty hard given my age and my family, so I was forced to give it up. I had originally intended Terry to take over for me and even started to train him, but he's not ready. He doesn't have the fire inside that's needed."

"My father did tell you to keep me out of trouble, remember?" Helena said, "Besides, I don't recall taking up the mantle as part of my deal to come here."

"I'm not asking you to take it up, Helena, but it's something to consider. I know it's something that your father wouldn't want for it, given what he had gone through during his tenure, but I know you would be better suited to it than Terry. It's in your blood."

Sure, while growing up, Helena had learnt self-defence from both her parents, proving capable of taking down ten men at once, but that had only been in dojos, not out on the streets and she never thought she would inherit her father's legacy. But after learning the truth about her parents' past, Helena often thought about what it would be like to be prowling the streets at night, defending the innocent against the criminal element and now, here was the offer.

"Let me think about it," Helena said, "I don't think I'm ready for this either."

-X-

AN: Yeah, there's Terry and Cassandra in here. As for the ending here, I think the offer John makes to Helena is something he probably would do. That's just me really.


	4. When Helena Met Jesse

Jesse Drysdale made his way through the police station to the commissioner's office. A street cop of about twenty-five years old, he was a hard-working, dedicate, yet optimistic officer who wanted to make Gotham City better for its people. But while the city had improved, so had the Mob and they were taking back the streets. Jesse had grown up hearing the stories about the Batman and how he fought against crime, eventually giving his life during the occupation over twenty years ago. Since then, the Batman had returned, continuing the fight up until a few years ago, when he just suddenly disappeared, seemingly for good this time. Perhaps it was because there wasn't much crime at the time, Jesse wasn't sure, but there was no Batman and he couldn't rely on some on legend to help him with the Mob.

"Commissioner Redhorn," Jesse said as he entered the office, "I have something of interest that's to do with Alberto Falcone."

He dropped a file onto the desk and Commissioner Redhorn eyed him briefly before opening the file. A middle-aged man with greying hair and a portly stomach, evidence of spending too much time behind the desk and not on the street, Commissioner Redhorn took over the job after the previous commissioner, the highly decorated James Gordon, retired ten years ago. The police force continued to prosper under his direction, although he found trouble in trying to break through the Mob and the Falcone family ruling it, often coming across a lack of evidence in their attempts to have the family convicted and it was virtually at the point that Commissioner Redhorn didn't see the point of trying any more.

"Yeah, so it's photos of Alberto Falcone going into a club. So what?" Commissioner Redhorn said after he viewed the file.

"He's with Floyd Lawton, a famed assassin of the highest calibre," Jesse said, "The photos were taken about an hour ago. Personally, I think this gives us motive to arrest Falcone."

"How? They're just going to dinner. The photos don't indicate anything else."

"Well, at the very least, we should arrest Floyd Lawton. He is a wanted man."

"And you're going to walk into a Mob club and try to arrest the biggest assassin around?" Commissioner Redhorn said with a slight sneer, "Good luck."

"Sir-"

"Look, rookie, until we get concrete evidence of Falcone, we don't make a move on him. It's a waste of time otherwise. And I'm not losing any men trying to get Lawton. There's a reason he's the biggest assassin around. Now, go spend your time on actual useful things."

Jesse contemplated arguing his point, but the commissioner had made up his mind and when that happened, it was pointless to even try. Plus, it wouldn't end well for Jesse, so he simply picked up the file and left the office in a storm of frustration.

-X-

"Nice digs," Helena commented as she surveyed the small tavern.

"Thanks," John said, running a cloth down the bar, "It's a good place to pick up information."

Sipping her glass of ginger ale, she looked around again, taking in the people already there. However, it was quite early in the night so there weren't many patrons, but according to John, it would soon fill up with people of all kind, from the decent to the shady. John had been running the tavern ever since he left the police force and soon took up the mantle of Batman, seeing it as a pool of information, as people were often willing to give it under the right circumstances. However, while it had proved useful in the past, these days it was harder to obtain the right information since people were afraid to speak out against the Mob. John figured it was also because there was no Batman to fight the Mob so they didn't see the point.

"Hey, can you turn that up?" Helena asked, indicating the small television.

John did as she requested and they watched the news, where Senator Neil Hendricks was on stage, giving an interview on how he managed to survive his sudden plane crash in the waters outside Gotham City and how his near-death experience made him re-evaluate life. He was announcing his changed desire to also campaign for the Joker's release, believing that even men like him shouldn't die alone in a place like Arkham Asylum, calling it inhumane.

"Wow, people are really calling for his release," Helena commented, "And wasn't he one of the major supporters of keeping the Joker locked up."

"Like he said, the plane crash made him rethink about it," John said, "I honestly don't believe it. I don't buy that he would suddenly change his values just like that."

Just then, someone burst through the door and made his way to the bar, taking a seat beside Helena, ordering a beer. As John handed him a cold beer, Helena studied the man beside her. He was tall and obviously worked out, looking to be only a few years older than her and right now, he had a look of complete frustration on his face as he easily downed half his beer.

"Tense day?" she asked.

"You have no idea," Jesse replied, "How can we fight the Mob if we are told to just sit around and let them do whatever they like because it's pointless to try and stop them?"

"Ah, so you're a cop?" Helena said.

"That obvious?"

"The badge on your belt pretty much told me. I'm Helena," she offered her hand.

"Helena?" Jesse said, shaking her hand, "I'm Jesse Drysdale. You got a last name?"

"Bertinelli. So, you're a detective?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm just a street cop and I face the insurmountable task of trying to bring down the Mob. It's no easy feat. Alberto Falcone is hard to get to."

"Falcone? Why does that name sound familiar?" Helena asked with a glance at John.

Since she only knew of the name and not the history, apart from her father had told her about a Carmine Falcone and John was yet to fill her in on, Helena wanted to know more. She couldn't help herself, having always been curious and inquisitive as a child, something that she most likely picked up from her mother.

"Alberto is the son of Carmine Falcone, the former Mob head until his incarceration to Arkham thirty years ago," Jesse explained, "Alberto was only a kid at the time, so Sal Maroni took over. But now he's all grown up, Alberto is picking up where his father left off."

"And why can't you arrest him?" Helena continued, "It can't be that hard."

"Surprisingly, it is," Jesse said, ordering another beer, "Lack of evidence, lack of witnesses, just a general lack of everything. It makes it frustrating, I can tell you that."

"Well, I'm sure something will come up that will help. Isn't there something like an urban legend, something called a Batman?"

John glanced at Helena from the end of the bar where he was cleaning glasses and shot her a look, which she noticed and simply had a small smirk, one that Jesse didn't notice.

"Urban legend, nothing more. Haven't seen anything of the guy in the past few years, so it's down to us human-folk to do it our way," he replied, "So, I assume you're new in town if you're asking about the Batman, given that everyone in Gotham knows him."

"I'm actually from Italy. Grew up there all my life."

"I find that hard to believe. You don't sound Italian. You don't even look European. Forgive me for saying that, but I just had to point that out."

Helena gave him a small smile, "I get that a lot. No, my parents are Americans who moved to Florence and set up a major business in Rome. Italian is my second language."

"Ah, a cultured woman. I like that," Jesse smiled, "And you're here on holidays or a business deal? I can't imagine anyone coming to Gotham for a holiday, so I'm thinking the latter."

"You are good. My father is hoping for a merger deal with Wayne Enterprises. No biggie."

"So what exactly does your father's business do?"

"Mostly philanthropy," Helena replied, "He tries to help and improve the world, introducing technology to those who need it. My mother works on the security side of things."

"Wow, you come from quite a background," Jesse said, slightly impressed.

"Tell me about you," Helena said, sipping another glass of ginger ale, "What's your story?"

"Uh, my story, there's not really much to tell. I come from a bit of a bad background, growing up in the Narrows. Let's just say it's not a very good place to live. My father was shot dead when I was five and my mother was a crack addict. When she died, I was eleven and I ended up in foster care. Not a great experience, but then I was placed in the Thomas and Martha Wayne Orphanage and that changed my life. I made a lot of good friends and they really helped me out when I left and decided to be a cop, wanting to give something back."

"Well, I can see that you are a good man," Helena said, "And they are rare these days."

"Thanks," Jesse smiled, then checked his watch, "Unfortunately, I have to go."

"Tragic. Perhaps I can draw this deal out and we can meet again?"

Another smile from Jesse. "I'd like that. See you around, Helena. John."

"Officer," John said in acknowledgement as the young man left.

"He's cute. And nice," Helena said, then turned to John, "It's a shame we can't really help out with the whole Mob thing. Batman no longer exists. Hey, about that offer you made?"

"Are you really considering it?" John asked, "Because if something happens to you, I know for a fact that Bruce Wayne would be on the next flight over to put me in my grave."

"I've undergone martial arts training from the two best fighters in the world since I was five. I have been taught to engage in battle with six hundred men, disappear like a ghost and I know how to employ theatricals and deception. My parents may not want me to do what they did, but they still ended up teaching my brother and me," Helena said, "I'll be fine."

John let out a long, slow breath of uneasiness, "I shouldn't have made you that offer."

-X-

AN: Jesse Drysdale is based on the character Jesse Reese from Birds of Prey. I just simply changed the last name cause it sounded better


	5. Shadow of the Meeting

Car doors slammed, large dogs barked and guns were cocked as members of the Mob made their way into one of the numerous warehouses that lined Gotham's docks in the eastern part of Downtown just off from the Haysville suburb. This was one of the regular meeting points, along with several others the Mob had throughout Gotham to try and throw the police off their trail. Although according to a few inside sources within the police force, only a very small handful of officers were even trying to fight against the Mob, but that didn't mean the Mob could be lax about their security and operations.

A sleek black limousine pulled up and a gangster opened the back door, as Alberto Falcone stepped out, immediately flanked by two bodyguards. A man in his mid-thirties with sharp features that he didn't inherit from his father and short, slick black hair, he was dressed in a dark immaculate suit, his handgun snuggly holstered inside his coat. He strode to the front of the warehouse, full of confidence, the last of the gangsters following in after him, as the guards continued their patrols, German Shepard dogs by their sides. Once inside the warehouse, Alberto found that Floyd Lawton was already waiting for him, polishing a gleaming handgun while surrounded by several gangsters.

"Mr. Lawton, you're here earlier than expected," Alberto greeted, then held up a large black briefcase, "I have the money you asked for. Fifty thousand dollars to kill the mayor."

A man in his forties with blue eyes, brown hair and a thick moustache, not much was known about the mysterious assassin; apart that he never missed his mark. Despite his asking price, making him the most expensive, he was still highly sought after and his unparrelled accuracy had earned him the nickname 'Deadshot'.

"Sounds like a fair deal, but my friend over here has offered me a better deal," Floyd replied, pointing to the shadows.

Senator Neil Hendricks stepped out from amongst the shipping containers and large wooden crates, but Alberto could see someone else lurking in the shadows behind the senator.

"What are you doing here, senator?" Alberto asked, "Normally you'd been campaigning to have people like us off your streets."

"I'm not here for you," Senator Hendricks replied, "I'm here on her behalf."

"Your friend back there? Tell her to come on out."

The slinky and flexible form of Duela Dent slipped out of the shadows, running a hand along Senator Hendricks' shoulders, then stood by his side with a large grin. She appeared unharmed from the plane crash, much like Senator Hendricks and had traded in her flight attendant uniform for a Gothic-like outfit that consisted of a tight faded black leather corset with red edges, flanks and fringes; a pair of long gloves, one black, the other red with roses and vines embroidery, while she also wore a pair of black leather pants that had the red card suits all over the right pants leggings, a pair of heavy unlaced Gothic boots and a skull belt buckle finishing her look. And while she appeared to be unarmed, nobody knew just how many blades she had hidden on her body. Basil Karlo knew she had a fondness for knives.

"Who are you?" Alberto asked.

"Not really a concern for you," Duela said, "Since you're going to be dead anyway."

Semi-automatic rifles and submachine guns were instantly cocked at her, but she just smiled and walked slowly around within the circle of firearms, unafraid of the weapons aimed at her.

"You have about thirty seconds to tell me what you're talking about or my men will be dumping your bullet-riddled corpse in the river," Alberto threatened.

There was the sound of a light bulb shattering and the Mob's attention was drawn straight to it. Alberto signalled for two men to check it out, leaving the rest to keep an eye on Duela, as she smirked and held her hands up in mock surrender, while Senator Hendricks was being quite uncharacteristically stoic. Meanwhile, the two gangsters made their way amongst the shipping containers, finding the shattered bulb, as well as a small bat-shaped shuriken.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked one gangster, "Is he really here?"

"If he is, he's not gonna be around for long," said the other, cocking his submachine gun.

He turned back to his partner, but he was gone. Frowning and thinking that his partner had wandered off, the gangster left to search for him, as there was a flash of darkness and he was out cold, just like his partner.

"Did you find out what it was, boys?" Alberto called out.

The light above the group shattered so now that the only source light was coming faintly from outside, plunging the warehouse into near darkness. The men started to get panicked, as Alberto drew out his phone and used the flashlight to pinpoint what had broken the bulb: a long, slim fletching-less arrow, like the kind fired from a crossbow. Some of the men were copying their boss, using their phones as flashlights, while Duela and Senator Hendricks had slipped away. There was sudden movement and several men cried out at once, the sound of blows being landed amongst the cries of pain. Alberto drew his handgun, watching as the lights were snuffed out and he could just catch a glimpse of a shadow as it moved between his men, wielding a quarterstaff that slashed through the darkness, leaving crippled bodies in its wake. Alberto fired his handgun at the shadows, hearing only the bullets striking the shipping containers, as something struck his gun, knocking it from his hand. Hissing mostly from surprise, Alberto decided to take his chances and leave the warehouse before he suffered the same fate as his men. Throwing open the door, he found that the guards were unconscious and the dogs were nowhere in sight. Once he got over the sight and he fought back the initial fear that the Batman had returned, Alberto raced to the limousine and was about to throw open the driver's door when another bolt slammed into the steel beside him, pinning him by his coat. He grabbed the arrow and attempted to remove it, but he felt a presence behind him and looked over his shoulder at his antagonist.

It wasn't who he was expecting at all.

"You're not him," Alberto growled, incensed that it wasn't the Batman and that it was someone else doing the work of the great legend, "Who are you!"

"I am the new guardian of the night," came the reply, "Tell your friends the Huntress is watching over Gotham City now."

Alberto's head collided with the roof of the limousine, knocking him out cold.

-X-

Police lights reflected off the waters as officers analysed the scene. A cruiser pulled up and Jesse got out, instantly seeing the unconscious form of Alberto Falcone being taken into custody, along with several of his men and bodyguards. Frowning, Jesse weaved amongst the officers to enter the warehouse, seeing that Commissioner Redhorn was there.

"What happened?" Jesse asked, noticing more unconscious men.

Then he saw the infamous assassin, Floyd Lawton, in handcuffs, sitting on a wooden crate as he was interrogated by two officers and he was nursing a nasty bruise on his right cheek.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Redhorn replied, "Whatever happened, we just nabbed the most wanted assassin in the world. Guess Falcone was paying him for a job."

He motioned to a crate, where the briefcase of money was opened, along with a skull belt buckle. Slipping on a pair of forensic gloves, Jesse picked up the belt buckle, studying it, as small speakers popped out the sides and a voice recording was played. A recording of Alberto Falcone paying Floyd Lawton to do a hit on the mayor.

"Sir, I believe this is the evidence we're looking for," Jesse said.

"Something tells me the Batman was involved," Redhorn said, "Why is he back all of a sudden? Why now?"

"It wasn't the Batman," Floyd piped up, "It was someone else. Someone…feminine."

-X-

John looked up with a sigh when the Batpod burst through the waterfall, coming to a stop on its allocated platform and the Huntress slipped off the powerful machine, then removed her crude mask, which was more like a thick domino mask with long fins pointing upwards.

"So, think I'll make the news?" Helena asked with a small smile, obviously pleased with herself.

The outfit she had donned was very much reminiscent of what her mother used to wear, with the notable exception being a long cape and a purple version of her father's famed utility belt. She joined John by the computer, shedding her weaponry, like the collapsible quarterstaff, once used by John himself when he was Nightwing, and the small WayneTech collapsible prototype crossbow, all the while John watched her closely with a slight glare.

"I hope you realised what you've done," he said, "You've started something now. People are going to be talking about what you did."

"Hey, this was your idea. As long as Alberto Falcone is off the streets, you don't have to worry. I only did this just to put him behind bars because there's no-one else good enough to fill the spot. The Mob should be easier to pull apart now," Helena said.

"You did your research on the Mob," John stated.

She shrugged, "It was a long flight. I had time. I also caught the most wanted assassin too if that makes you feel better."

"A little."

"But there's something else. I saw Senator Neil Hendricks there. I don't know what happened to him once the fighting started, so I can only assume he got away. But what is a man of his stature doing with the Mob? Didn't he promise to get rid of them for good?"

"Well, maybe you can ask him yourself," John said, "There's a big gala happening in two nights. It's to do with the campaign, so Hendricks will be there. Interested?"

"I've always liked dressing up," Helena smiled.

-X-

AN: The costume I've got here is somewhat based on the outfit from the comics, although I am changing it next chapter to make it more in line with a Nolan style


	6. The Updated Suit

AN: Thanks for the reviews. With her costume, I originally wanted to try and Nolanise it, but as I wrote more of the story, I kept imagining her with her usual outfit, so I'm going to stick with the New 52 design

-X-

Helena was having some trouble trying to keep her eyes open during the board meeting, something that she was meant to be taking notes on for her father so he could decide whether or not to pursue the deal. But the escapades of the previous night had caught up to her, along the general lack of sleep, and she was struggling to stay awake. Which she found annoying since there was the gala she wished to attend later tonight, not to mention that she wanted to go on patrol after the gala. Unfortunately, the other board members were taking notice.

"Everything alright, Miss. Bertinelli?" Emmerich asked.

"Yes, everything is fine," Helena replied, "Just the excitement of yesterday catching up on me. Please continue."

She was meant to be taking notes, but as the meeting wore on, along with Emmerich's droning, Helena found herself doodling on her tablet, coming up with improvements for her suit. Initially, her little event was meant to be a one-off thing, but with the rush of excitement and the thrill of the fight, she found herself longing to continue her new persona. She actually wanted to stay in Gotham and continue being the Huntress, continue the fight against crime and carry on the legacy of her father. Ever since finding out the truth about her parents, that they weren't Thomas and Irena Bertinelli, but Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, Helena had felt the desire to emulate their heroic roles (even though her mother didn't really see her Catwoman identity as heroic) and she felt that the best way to start that was in Gotham City. Normally, Helena wouldn't have been allowed to go to the former home of her parents, but then the business deal came up and she saw her opportunity. After arguing with her parents (mainly her father) that she was the only one suited for the role, that it was time she stood up and showed what she could do for the company, as well as promise that she would stay out of trouble, Helena was given the all clear.

Little did her parents know that she had her fingers crossed when she made her promise.

Now, with a decode program from her mother, Helena had hacked into the Applied Science systems and was busy upgrading her suit, using a recorder to tape the minutes of the meeting. The suit she had worn last night was crude and hastily thrown together, so she was lucky that she hadn't been injured in last night's crusade. She wanted to be light and fast, but she also wanted some measure of protection. The armour her father wore was too clunky for someone like her, so that was out. She also wanted to find a way to integrate night-vision into her mask, similar to her mother's and thankfully, Applied Science had just the thing.

Then, there was the thing with the symbol. Given that she had been enrolled in the best Catholic private school, Helena had a strong Catholic faith and therefore felt that her father's symbol was too demonic. She needed something different, something else that could mean fighting evil. Inspiration struck and with her stylus, Helena drew a white line down the centre of the suit from the neck to the waist, with a second line going across the chest and down the inner edges of the cape, creating a symbol of her own.

"And that concludes our meeting," Emmerich's voice broke her thoughts, some five hours later, "So, does anyone have any questions? Miss Bertinelli, anything you like to add?"

"I'll go through the notes later today and I'll let you know," Helena replied, "But I think we're on the right track. If it all goes well, the deal could be settled in a couple of days."

"Excellent. Meeting adjourned."

Helena was simply thankful that the meeting was now over and she hurried on her way to Applied Science, having sent the design to Terry and hoping that by the time she got there, he would have seen it and had started work on it. She knew that he already had most of the equipment in stock; it was just a matter of putting it all together. Her heart was hammering, mostly from the excitement and the waiting to see the finished result, as she reached the Applied Science department, where Terry was found at his computer.

"Miss. Bertinelli, I like your request," he said as he stood up, "But the equipment you asked for are not available in Applied Science. Well, not officially, anyway. Come with me."

The bookcase slid open to reveal a hidden elevator that the pair took down to the secret bunker that Lucius Fox had created so many years ago. When she entered the bunker, Helena found herself awed at the number of equipment, especially the Tumbler and an early version of the Batpod. There was even a replica of the Bat, the very same flight vehicle her father had used to save Gotham over twenty years ago, as Terry led her over to a number of crates.

"So, I took your design and applied it to your original suit. Really wasn't that hard actually. And it was more fun than creating the Hurricane, let me tell you."

"You have actually put the Hurricane through production?" Helena asked in surprise.

"Yes. Emmerich's orders. Anyhow, here is your new suit, made to specifications."

He opened a draw, revealing Helena's new suit, exactly as she ordered, along with a pair of midnight purple long armoured gloves and utility belt. Upon opening the second draw, he revealed the new cape and armoured boots. The third draw showed the latest gadgets, including the new collapsible crossbow that featured the lath in the motif of a bat, along with foldable arrows. There was also a collapsible quarterstaff that could part in two for ease of travel.

"Now, as requested, a suit similar to your mother's, so like hers, this one is composed of ribbed PVC, but one with a Kevlar weave through it. It gives you added protection without costing you mobility. I also took the liberty to add shoulder pads to the suit," Terry explained, "The gloves are armoured, as you can tell, giving protection against anything but a bullet and straight knife blow. Also, the blades are retractable."

He said that just as Helena picked up one of the gauntlets and accidentally triggered the blades, hurtling them into the wall and she glanced at him before putting it back.

"Maybe you should read the instructions first. The fingertips contain an electrical current that you can use for the cape, allowing you to create any structure you want. Now, for the mask. It was difficult, but I think I managed with your request."

He opened the very top drawer, displaying the brand new mask. It was a midnight purple half-cowl that covered her identity and protected her jaw, but with the added feature of long pointed fins that covered her ears, looking quite similar to her father's cowl.

"Night-vision is inbuilt inside the cowl which appears as slides that come down over your eyes, which even further protects your identity. The right fin contains a two-way radio and also contains a transmitter and a recording device. Did I mention that these are perfect for riding the Batpod, enabling you to analyse the best route and highlighting the road ahead for you. That part is optional. So, what do you think?"

"Can I try out the crossbow?" Helena asked with a small smile that resembled her father's.

-X-

There was a great commotion at the meeting as the various crime lords argued over who should replace Alberto Falcone now that the Mob leader was in custody. And since firearms had been surrendered at the door before the meeting, the arguments were being carried out through their fists, as each crime lord tried to fight each other for control of the empire. But with such a focus on who should take over, there was little concern about how Alberto ended up in custody in the first place.

"This is foolish!" a crime lord known as Donny Boy Sullivan, "It is only right that I should be the one to succeed Alberto. He was grooming me for this very role!"

There was a gunshot and Donny Boy crumbled dead to the floor, which instantly put an end to the fighting, as Duela stepped into the room, a smoking revolver in one hand and a semi-automatic machine pistol in the other. The guards lay dead by the door; knives in their chests, as Basil Karlo came in, wielding a pair of handguns. The crime lords and their minions broke up the fight, realising that they were outgunned and took their seats, as Duela sat cross-legged on the table, a smirk on her face as she surveyed each gangster.

"So, it seems we have a bit a problem. No leader and all. Who else is going to run your dirty little schemes? None of you are obviously competent, so perhaps I should take over?"

"Who the hell are you anyway?" asked a crime lord, "Why would we put you in charge? What makes you think you can just come in here and-"

A bullet quickly silenced the crime lord, as Duela aimed the revolver at the others.

"Anyone else would like to argue with me?" she asked sweetly and when no-one replied, she smiled, "Good. As I was saying, perhaps it's time we stepped up what we're doing here. It was okay running the streets and buying out the cops, but there's a new player on the chessboard and we can't have that. No, no, no, we need to nip it in the bud. And what is the best way to fix a problem? Simple. We kill them."

"You really think you can kill the Batman?" a crime lord sneered, "Not even a nuclear bomb could kill the guy. What chance do you have?"

"The Batman? The Batman isn't around. No, there's someone else. She's the one who took your boss out like he was a bag of useless. Not that he was much better than that really, but the point is she's going to be causing a lot of problems for you."

"Does this person have a name?"

A smile came to Duela's face as she thought about the amount of fun she could have with this new protector of the night. No doubt this person would get in her way and hamper her plans, but regardless, Duela knew that it was going to be quite enjoyable.

"She goes by the Huntress. Remember the name, gentlemen."

-X-


	7. Helena's Training

AN: So, I decided to try and do a flashback chapter revolving around Helena's training. Hopefully, it's alright because it's really the first time I have ever written Bruce and Selina, so I dunno if I got them right.

-X-

"Take your time," Bruce coached, "Keep your breathing even. Make sure that hand is right under your chin. View your target and release."

Fourteen-year-old Helena released the bowstring, launching the arrow into the target, hitting the inner ring, as Bruce smiled. Although he now required the use of a cane again, it didn't stop him from taking both Helena and Damian out to the Italian countryside for some archery practice. If anything, he tried to not let it hinder him in his everyday life, doing his best to train his children the same way he had been trained by the League of Shadows. Selina was still in Florence, running a few errands, although she had promised she would make it out there to join them. As Helena loaded up another arrow, Bruce watched his son carefully as he took aim at his own target, then released the arrow, scoring in the outer ring.

"Did you see that, Dad?" Damian cried happily, "I actually hit it this time."

"Thankfully," Helena muttered as she took aim, remembering all too well when her brother had nearly shot her that one time. Of course it was completely by accident, but that didn't stop Helena from being wary around her brother whenever he picked up the bow.

There was the roar of a Lambourghini and Selina pulled up beside the Maserati, a smile on her face when Bruce greeted her with a kiss, ignoring his children's cries of 'ew'.

"Archery. Always reminds me of how we first met," Selina smirked at her husband.

"It's one way to make a good first impression," Bruce smiled, "And it's not something you're going to forget either."

"Yes, a story to tell our grandchildren."

"Let's not think of that just yet."

Selina rolled her eyes and watched as Helena and Damian shot at their targets once more, a smile coming to her as her children decided to compete with each other. Previously in her life, Selina would never have thought that she'd become a mother or hell, even a wife, yet here she was, with a wonderful husband and two perfect children. Life was so much better ever since leaving Gotham with Bruce and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey, Dad, can I try out the crossbow?" Helena asked.

"Maybe when you're older," Bruce replied.

"So why did you bring it here then?"

Selina cocked an eyebrow at her husband, who had a guilty look on his face, while Helena was mirroring her mother's look and Damian kept shooting, oblivious to what was going on.

"She doesn't miss much," Bruce whispered to his wife, "Kinda like you. And I wasn't entirely sure if I should let her try it or not."

"Don't worry, honey, I will," Selina said, "Just grab Damian."

"Hey, Damian, come over here, buddy."

Damian put his bow down and hurried over to his father's side, while Selina retrieved the crossbow from the back of the Maserati and joined her daughter. Helena had a grin when her mother placed the heavy weapon in her hands, helping her to load it.

"Okay, it's just like a bow, but heavier and harder to load," Selina said, "However, it is easier to fire. Now, just aim, take a deep breath and pull the trigger when you breathe out."

With the help of her mother, Helena was able to hold the crossbow and take aim, doing exactly as she was told; making sure the bolt was lined up with the bulls-eye. Once she exhaled, Helena squeezed the trigger, the bolt slamming hole in the bulls-eye.

"Oh my God, I got it!" Helena cried happily, "Score!"

"That was cool!" Damian added, "Dad, can I try it?"

"Sorry, son, but when you're definitely older," Bruce replied, "Which really isn't too far away," he muttered with realisation.

He loved watching his children grow up and explore the world around them, but in his opinion, they were growing up too fast. How long before it was time for Helena to attend college or Damian started showing an interest in girls? The birds and the bees talk was _not_ something Bruce was looking forward to, if at all. Just the thought alone of some guy chatting up his daughter was enough for Bruce to grip his cane tighter than normal.

"Come on guys, let's head home," Selina said, "Helena, you've got a session with Mr. Grant later. Don't forget."

"Sure thing, Mom. Can I have one more shot with the crossbow before we go?"

"One more," Bruce said, "Then pack it up. Damian, grab your bow."

The youngest Wayne did as he was told, while Helena fired the crossbow again, hitting the bulls-eye once more. She had a large grin on her face as she went home with her mother, obviously very pleased with herself. Although she didn't know why her parents were putting her through all these kind of training, Helena still enjoyed them nonetheless. She enjoyed learning how to fight against twenty men or how to sneak up on someone in the dark, how to use the surrounding to her advantage, but the one thing she enjoyed most was learning Italian. Having been taught the language since she was young, Helena was near-fluent, showcasing the intellect she had inherited from her parents and constantly impressing her teachers.

"So, did you have fun, munchkin?" Selina asked.

"I sure did," Helena smiled, "And Mom, you can stop calling me munchkin. I'm fourteen."

"I know, but you'll always be my little munchkin. Live with it."

Helena rolled her eyes good-naturally and settled herself in the Lambourghini as Selina opened the throttle on the highway, a small smirk as she watched Bruce try to keep up in the Maserati. It was often a game that they did before the children came along and when they did, Selina did her best not to speed with them in the car, but now they were older, she couldn't help herself but challenge her husband and it wasn't long before Bruce overtook them.

"Sit back, Helena, this is gonna be a hell of a ride," Selina said, "Your father has made the mistake of trying to prove the Maserati is better than a Lambo. Let's show him."

"Yeah!"

-X-

Helena liked Ted Grant. He was a former champion boxer who had become friends with her parents and accepted the offer to train both Helena and Damian in the ring, adding to their repertoire of fighting skills. His nickname in the ring was 'Wildcat' due to his fierce determination. Although he came across as quite gruff, Ted had quite a warm heart, often cracking jokes and smiles in between punches. He had a son named Tommy who would sometimes join Helena and Damian at the ring to train, but it wasn't very often, which Helena thought was a shame because she felt that Tommy was quite cute. And she made sure that she never mentioned that around her father, knowing his overprotective side.

"So, up for another twelve rounds with the champ?" Ted asked as he strapped his hands.

"Twelve? Is that all?" Helena asked, fixing up her own bandages.

"A little confident there, huh? That's always good to see. Too bad Tommy isn't here. I'd throw him into the ring with you and see who comes out alive."

"Naturally, that would be me."

Ted chuckled, "I like your spirit, Helena. Into the ring you go."

He slipped on the punching pads, as Helena finished putting on her boxing gloves and footpads, climbing into the ring with him and together, they went through the drills, Ted coaching Helena on her technique. Of all the people he'd train over the years, including Bruce and Selina at some point in their lives, young Helena was one of his favourites. She was a very determined and dedicated child, easily surpassing his own expectations. She already had a good technique taught to her from her parents, he was helping her fine-tune it. And it was this scene that Bruce saw when he walked into the gym, a smile on his face as he watched his daughter train diligently. Normally, he would be against it, having initially not wanted his children to follow in his footsteps, but Selina had convinced him otherwise, saying that it was best that Helena and Damian learnt how to be self-sufficient and take care of themselves. Bruce saw her point and reluctantly agreed, taking it upon himself to train his children until problems with his back forced him to take up the cane again. The world was a dangerous place, he knew that for a fact, and he wanted his children to be prepared for it.

"How goes the training?" Bruce asked as he approached the ring.

"Good," Helena grunted, "Could be tougher."

"Be careful what you wish for, young lady," Ted said.

"I look forward to it."

Bruce chuckled, "Another day, Helena. Come on, it's time to go."

"Aw, do I really have to?" Helena asked, even as she started taking her gloves off.

"Sure, unless you want to miss out on your favourite dinner your mother's making you."

"Ooh, when can we leave? I'm starving!"

Bruce smiled to himself as his daughter practically bounced out of the ring and raced to the door, as Ted joined him by the ropes, a towel around his neck and water bottle in hand.

"Your kid is really something, Bruce. Best student I've ever had."

"She had to have gotten it from her mother. I was never that great of a student."

"Ah, you were okay. Definitely could use some improvement. I'm kidding," Ted smirked when Bruce gave him a sideways glance, "But your kid. I think she's gonna be something great one day. Whether it's in the office or at the very least, in the ring, she's got that fire to make something of herself. Nurture it, Bruce."

"Oh don't you worry, Ted, I've got that covered," Bruce said, "If she hasn't already."

-X-

AN: Yep, I got Wildcat making a cameo in here


	8. An Alliance

AN: I just want to say thank you for all the alerts, favourites and reviews. I greatly appreciate it, so here's another chapter.

-X-

"So, Alberto, you're quite a hard man to arrest," Jesse said as he read the file, "In practically everything we've nabbed you for, the charges have been dropped. Until now."

He placed the skull-shaped belt buckle on the table and the recording played again, but Alberto didn't show any reaction to it at all.

"In this day and age, how can you prove that's me?" he asked finally.

"We have a number of witnesses who will say it's you," Jesse said, "Wasn't easy getting it out of them, but I guess something had them a little scared. They were sporting some nasty bruises. Know anything about that?"

Alberto muttered something, but Jesse didn't hear it. However, he did notice that the Mob leader's eyes filled with both fear and hatred, but which one was more dominant, he wasn't sure, it was such a mixture.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Jesse asked.

"Huntress. She called herself the Huntress," Alberto said, his voice increasing in anger, "Who the hell does she think she is? Trying to take over Batman's mantle? Idiot!"

"The Huntress? So, what you're telling me is that you, the most feared man in Gotham and about thirty of your men, all armed mind you, got taken down by some girl?"

Alberto glowered at him, but he just offered a smile of condolence.

"Thanks for your time."

-X-

"The Huntress?" Commissioner Redhorn snorted in amusement, "Whoever she is, she's gonna get herself killed. I want you to find her, Drysdale and bring her in."

"Might I remind you that she's the one who captured Alberto Falcone for us," Jesse said, "Not to mention Floyd Lawton, the most wanted assassin in the world."

"That may be, but she's a vigilante and I don't agree with it. Just when the city stops worshipping the last vigilante, out comes another one. Look, rookie, I don't need some little girl doing our jobs for us. We were doing them just fine before she came along. Bring her in."

"Yes, sir," Jesse said reluctantly.

For the first time in what felt like ages, he was feeling hope and the Huntress had given him that. With Alberto Falcone behind bars, now was the opportune time to break the Mob apart and clean up the streets, but instead, he had been tasked with arresting the very person who had given him his long-awaited breakthrough. If anything, Jesse wanted to find the Huntress and thank her. But if she was anything like Batman, how was he going to find her?

-X-

The elevator slowed to a stop and Helena entered the Batcave, heading for the main computer. She had just spent the last few hours helping Cassandra with her reading and writing, her heart breaking every time she saw the young girl struggle with a simple word. She couldn't believe that someone would just do that to a child, deny them the basic education they needed for life and it made her want to find out more about the child's past. But first, there was something else she needed to do. Taking a seat at the computer, Helena opened a webcam connection, making sure the line was secure and encrypted, then typed in the email address. She only had to wait a moment, but the person she saw was not who she was expecting and she wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

"Dad, Helena's on the computer," fourteen-year-old Damian called.

"What are you doing on here?" Helena demanded, "Shouldn't you be harassing Old Man Grant in the boxing ring? Perhaps he could knock some respect into you."

"Please, sister, I can run rings around him. Besides, I do have an internet life too."

"Wicked Angels dot com doesn't count. Better hope Mom doesn't find out."

"Like how you don't want Dad to find out about that pen pal guy? What was his name? Conner something?"

"How did you know about that?" Helena hissed in anger while her brother looked smug, "Breathe a single word and I swear I will kill you."

"Even on opposite sides of the world, you two still can't be nice to each other," Bruce said as he came into view and Damian slipped away, "Hello, Helena. How's Gotham?"

"It's not exactly what I was expecting, but then again, that was all based on your stories from like twenty, thirty years ago. How's Mom?"

"She's good, as always," Bruce replied, "What can you tell me about the company?"

"They've gone back into military weapons development; much like William Earle did when you were gone, although the profits from these projects are funnelled back into the city. I know you would want to shut down the weapons department if we took over and I don't disagree," Helena reported, "Or at the very least, minimalize production. Emmerich and I are still yet to go over the finer details of the deal, which could take a few days. He may also present a bit of a problem, but it's understandable."

"Very well. Keep on it. How's John and his family? Everything good there?"

"Yeah, everything's cool. He's a great guy. They all are. I can see why you chose him."

"And speaking of which, you are keeping out of trouble, right?" Bruce said, "You're not running around at night trying to be a Batgirl?"

"Of course not. Like I would do that," Helena lied, "Well, I gotta go now, Dad. Give Mom my love and I'll see you all when I get back."

"Take care of yourself, Helena."

The connection was broken and Helena let out a slow breath, wondering if her father believed her lie. If he wasn't in Gotham by morning, then she was safe for now. To help get her mind off the fact that she just outright lied to her father's face, Helena decided to try out her new costume and live up to her claim of being Gotham's new protector of the night. But before she left, she had the computer run a background check on Cassandra, hoping to find answers.

-X-

Jesse made his way down the street, hands in his jacket pockets as he wondered how he was going to find the Huntress. Commissioner Redhorn had put the word out to all officers that they were to find and bring her in. He didn't agree with the order at all, but it was his job and besides, it wasn't like there was anything else happening. With Alberto Falcone in custody, police were starting to make some leeway into the Mob, making arrests, although the majority of the Mob had gone into hiding once they learnt that their boss was behind bars.

Taking a casual look around the mostly deserted street, Jesse spotted two shifty men taking an interest in a lonely young woman when she walked past them and they followed after her. He quickly crossed the street, his hand going for his gun when they followed her down into an alley that she took to try and get home quicker. Usually never a good idea in Gotham, especially in this part of town, but given the type of people in this city, it was understandable to try and get home as quickly as possible. Reaching the alley, Jesse drew his flashlight and peered into the alley, hearing the woman beg to the men and just as he rounded the corner, prepared to confront the men, something struck the two men from above and he heard bone crack, with one man being hurled against the wall. Realising that he was witnessing the Huntress at work, Jesse rushed into the alley, but she fired a grapple gun, soaring back to the rooftops, leaving the two broken men and a quivering woman behind.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Jesse asked.

"Whoever she was, she saved my life," the woman cried.

"It's going to be okay. It's best you hurried home."

She nodded and left the alley, as Jesse called in the incident to headquarters, then looked to the rooftops. He caught a glimpse of hair and after slapping handcuffs onto the men, he left the alley, seeing the Huntress dart amongst the rooftops. He gave chase through the streets, at times losing sight of her, until she soared through the sky with the aid of her grapple gun, her cape spread around her like wings, catching his attention once more. Finally the chase came to an end when they reached the Grand Hall and Jesse hurried inside, gun drawn as he reached the Batman statue.

"You don't need that," came the Huntress' voice.

Jesse aimed his gun as she stepped out from behind the statue, her eyes obscured by the night-vision slides, further covering her identity from him.

"Why did you come here?" Jesse asked, "What do you want?"

"I simply seek to strike fear into those who prey on the fearful," the Huntress replied, "The city is falling back into corruption and I wish to save it. Much like he did," she finished, glancing up at the statue of her father.

"The police department has issued a warrant for your arrest. Vigilantism is still against the law here in Gotham. However, I'm not feeling the urge to arrest you."

"Lucky you. Normally, you wouldn't get a chance to arrest me, but since you're cute, I might make an exception."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jesse said, allowing himself a small smirk, "I saw what you did with Alberto Falcone and his boys. We could use someone like you around here."

"I appreciate the thought, officer. I know that you're one of the few good men on the force, someone trustworthy. Perhaps together we could save this city. Think you could work alongside a vigilante or you're a little too above that?"

Jesse holstered his gun, "I don't disagree about the whole corruption thing and sometimes I feel like I'm the only one trying. I won't say no to a little outside help."

The Huntress gave him a small smile, then turned and walked off into the dark.

"So how do I contact you?" Jesse called after her.

There was no reply.

"Woman of mystery," he muttered, "This should be interesting."

-X-


	9. The Campaign Gala

The Grand Plaza Hotel was alive with activity as the campaign gala took place in the open courtyard. Helena was dazzled by the bright colours of the festivity, impressed with what was on show. The gala was funded by Wayne Enterprises and she was there as part of the VIP guest list, much like Emmerich, the board members and the mayoral candidates. John was positioned on the rooftop of a nearby building with a pair of night-vision binoculars, allowing him to overlook the entire proceedings and report to Helena via her earpiece, while the Huntress costume in the back of his car in case something happened. It was an unlikely possibility, given that the police had spent the day making further arrests with the Mob, but both John and Helena were working on worst case scenario based on years of experience and foresight. Also, Helena wanted to 'interview' Senator Hendricks about his involvement with the Mob and who was the girl with him and she felt the best way to do that was as the Huntress.

Wearing a long midnight purple dress with short, loose sleeves, Helena had put waves through her thick hair, allowing it to cascade over her shoulders and she looked quite the sight. There wasn't a single man in the Plaza who hadn't given her a look over, even those who had their wives with them and while Helena enjoyed some of the gazes (repulsed by the leers she received from a few politicians and she shot them death glares in return), she mostly ignored them as she chatted amongst the guests.

"Miss. Bertinelli, glad you could join us," Emmerich greeted, "I know you're new to the city, so allow me to introduce to some of the potential mayors."

"I would like that," Helena said, "Personally; I wish to meet Senator Hendricks. I know I haven't been in Gotham for very long, but I feel he'll be the perfect mayor."

"If you believe so. Now, where is – ah, there he is."

Emmerich steered Helena through the crowd, reaching Senator Hendricks as he finished talking to another VIP, his eyes immediately falling upon Helena.

"Senator Hendricks, a pleasure to meet you again," Emmerich greeted, shaking his hand.

"Likewise. So, who is this lovely lady?" Senator Hendricks asked.

"Helena Bertinelli," Helena said, "I've been following your campaign and I'm just wondering about your sudden 180 in regards to the Joker. Surely a madman must be kept locked up; given the chaos he put Gotham through, even if he is an old man."

"It's like I said the other day after my near death experience that every man should be given the chance to live their lives to the end surrounded by those who care about them. For us to have him die alone would be quite inhumane, I believe."

"That may be, but over the years, no one has come forward to claim him as one of their own. Even after all these years, we still don't even know his true identity."

"I'm getting this feeling that I won't be having your vote, Miss. Bertinelli," Senator Hendricks said, "Is there any other way I could change your mind?"

"Sorry, I probably won't be around for the voting," Helena replied.

Senator Hendricks opened his mouth to ask a question, but a young red-haired woman was whispering in his ear and Helena studied the woman, realizing that it was the same woman who confronted Alberto Falcone at the warehouse. This time around, she was wearing a white shirt and a short black skirt, looking much like a secretary.

"It appears that I'm being called away," Senator Hendricks said, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Helena."

He left with his 'secretary', as Emmerich went to mingle with the other board members and Helena spotted a familiar face over by the drinks table, smiling as she joined him, positioning herself so that she could keep an eye on Senator Hendricks and his assistant.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," she said, "But you're already a highlight."

"Thanks for the kind words," Jesse said, "I'm just mainly here as security detail."

"And yet you still got all dressed up for the occasion. I'm impressed," Helena said, as Senator Hendricks started to move out of her line of sight, mixing in with the crowd, "So, would you care to join me for a dance?"

"Usually it should be the guy asking the girl, but I'd be delighted," Jesse smiled.

Hand in hand, the pair moved amongst the other dancers, as the song changed to that of a slower note, while Helena kept an eye on Hendricks and his assistant, leading the dance as she swivelled Jesse amongst the other dancers and he found himself even more impressed with her.

"Not many girls I know can lead a dance," Jesse said, "Honestly, I'm thankful for it."

"Just one of the many skills I learnt while growing up," Helena smiled.

"A woman of many talents."

"My mother taught me well. So, I hear you caught Alberto Falcone. Congratulations."

"To be honest, we had some outside help. I suppose you haven't heard about that one?"

"No. Do tell. Has the Batman returned?"

"More like a female version who calls herself the Huntress. The commissioner has issued an arrest warrant for her," Jesse said, "But I'm not so sure. We never had a problem with Batman, so I don't see why we should have one with the Huntress."

"Well, I hope it all works out in the end," Helena said as the song came to an end, "It's a shame that this has come to a close. I hope we can do this again another day."

"I would like that. Unfortunately, I have to get back to security. Nice seeing you again."

Helena watched him go with a slight smile, then looked around for a secluded spot.

"The girl from the warehouse is here tonight with Senator Hendricks," she reported, "Looks like they're going inside the hotel. Want me to follow them?"

"Tail them, but don't make it look too obvious," John said, "Things are looking okay here for now. Let me know when you want to go all Huntress on the senator."

"Looking forward to it."

Weaving through the crowd, Helena followed Senator Hendricks and Duela inside the Plaza, making sure she kept a good distance to avoid suspicion, as the pair made their way to the elevator and Helena waited to see which floor they would end up on. Thankfully, they only went to the fourth floor and she took the second elevator up after them, only just seeing them disappear into one of the rooms. After making sure the coast was clear, Helena went to the door and leaned against it, listening in on the conversation.

"Helena, something's going on," came John's voice, "Two vans have pulled up out the front and I see armed men piling out. I think it's time for the Huntress."

"Don't worry, I'm on my way," Helena said, heading for the fourth floor window.

Armed men suddenly burst out of the room along with Senator Hendricks and Duela, the former within the grasp of the latter as she held a revolver to his head, while two men spotted Helena by the window and immediately converged on her.

"Hold it," said one of them, "Step away from the window, lady."

Helena sighed in an annoyed huff and turned around, noticing that the two men were nothing more than low-level Mob lackeys. By now, they were the only ones left on the floor, as the first lackey reached for Helena, but she grabbed his gun arm, twisting it so that he shot his comrade in the leg. Her fist slammed into his jaw, her elbow shooting back into his face and rendering him out cold, as she then booted the second lackey in the face, putting him out of his misery. Satisfied at her work, Helena then resumed her escape.

Meanwhile, Duela and her men entered the courtyard, as she fired a gunshot to get everyone's attention, her lackeys going straight for the police officers, as the guests all cowered the second they heard the gunshot. Jesse went to his knees, his hands behind his head, a sawn-off shotgun aimed at his face, as Duela grinned wildly at the crowd. She had changed out of her secretary outfit into the one she wore at the warehouse, while several unarmed lackeys went around the crowd, demanding jewellery and cash.

"Good evening everyone. It's such a lovely night that I thought I might crash the party, liven things up a bit. I mean, it is a party for a bunch of snooty socialites and stuffy politicians, all concerned about elevating their statues amongst the commonfolk. Doesn't sound like a fun proceeding, but don't worry, I'm here now. It's all going to be quite fun now."

She smiled and shoved Senator Hendricks forth so that he fell to his hands and knees and she cocked her revolver at the back of his head.

"Now, if the mayor would so kindly step forward and present himself, otherwise I'll blow Senator Hendricks' head apart like rotten fruit. He may have survived a plane crash, but I doubt he'll survive this. Mayor, you've got seven seconds. Normally it would be ten seconds, but it's three seconds too long and I don't exactly have all night."

"Who are you?" the Mayor asked, coming forth, "What do you want from us?"

Duela smirked as she aimed her revolver at him, "Duela Dent, daughter of Harvey, at your service. Now that you're out front, let's play a game. Pin the bullet on the mayor. You're a bit of an obstacle, so I'm removing you. But hey, don't be too hung up about it. After all, I'm doing you a favour, saving you from having to run this whole city on your own. Best leave that kind of job to me."

Just before she could pull the trigger, several of the armed gangers suddenly dropped, falling one by one to the ground unconscious thanks to the sedative-tipped batarangs, leaving behind mostly the unarmed robbers and Duela frowned for a moment, but she smiled when someone spoke from behind her.

"If you find the Mayor an obstacle, I'd love to know what you'd think of me."

Duela whirled around, but the Huntress caught her gun arm with one hand, her other curled into a fist and smashing against Duela's jawbone.

-X-


	10. He Was An Aquarius

Duela hit the ground, as the Huntress kicked the revolver well out of reach from her hand, then turned her attention back to Duela, but the lackeys had decided to get involved. Using the teachings of her parents, the Huntress batted the first two gangsters aside easily and leapt into the fray, surrounded by at least ten men. They were nothing for her and she belted them around the courtyard, the crowd witnessing every blow and bone-crushing strikes. For someone who wasn't exactly all that tall, to being able to dominate over the larger and stronger men was quite a sight to see. She was the bowling ball and they were the tenpins, scattered easily like they were nothing more than just target practice to her and to be honest, that's exactly how the Huntress saw it: target practice. It didn't take long for the fight to be over with only one clear winner, but she wasn't done yet.

One goon fired a shotgun and the Huntress dived behind a table, snapping open her crossbow, then took a shot from the side of the table, hitting the goon in the arm. He cried out, dropping the shotgun and Jesse took his chance, his fist crashing into the goon's jaw, as the Huntress reloaded the crossbow, then turned back to Duela, who was holding the Mayor hostage with a knife to his throat, making sure that he covered the whole of her body.

"Let him go," the Huntress ordered.

"And why should I do that? I'm the one holding the power here. Literally," Duela said, "So how about this? You show us who you really are and the Mayor here won't be singing like a canary from his open throat."

"If you think I'm going to take my mask off for a terrorist like you, you've got another thing coming. Now, you've got until three before I put an arrow through your head."

"Well, I'm gonna count to two-"

"Three."

The arrow was released, impaling Duela through her exposed leg and although she shoved the Mayor away, she didn't scream. To Helena's confusion, Duela simply snickered at her wound, which then turned into full blast laughter and before she could do anything, Duela hurled her knife with scary precision. The Huntress only narrowly brought her arms up in time, the knife glancing off her gauntlet blades, although it still sliced through her shoulder. Recoiling from the cut, Huntress went to chase Duela through the hotel, but didn't count on the armed goons in the lobby who immediately opened fire. She dived behind a thick wooden cabinet, the ornaments shattering from the bullets as they hammered the cabinet, pieces breaking off, but thankfully for the Huntress, the goons were only trying to delay her and give Duela the time she needed to get into the van waiting outside.

"Helena, I see her," came John's voice, "She's getting away."

"Little busy right now," Huntress replied, "I'm kinda pinned down."

The gunfire stopped and she listened closely as one of the goons approached her. Waiting until the last second, the Huntress burst out from behind the cabinet, slamming into the thug and using him as a shield from the other gangsters. Shoving him back towards the others, she unleashed several swift and powerful blows to take them all down, then hurried out to the front of the hotel, only to see Duela blow her a kiss as she escaped in the van.

-X-

"Quite the impression you made on last night's party," Terry said with an amused smile as he held up the paper, "That grapple gun sure helps in making an exit during an interview."

"They only had to know my name, that is all," Helena said, "Now every criminal knows about me and will therefore be on the lookout. Hopefully it'll strike fear into them."

She was still wearing the tank top and loose slacks she had slept in, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. A small bruise was visible on her hairline where a piece of debris had struck her when she attempted to follow Duela, while she also had a bandage on her shoulder. Now she was staring at the computer screen, watching the video footage of last night while trying to find Duela in the police databases. A second screen had a scan of both Duela and Harvey Dent, trying to find similarities to confirm the former's claim as the latter's daughter.

"I see you're a little preoccupied," Terry noted, "Any luck?"

The computer beeped, showing the results of the DNA test Helena had performed using the small amount of blood she had managed to obtain, while the facial scanning also finished.

"I do now," Helena said, "And one thing's for sure: Duela is not Harvey's daughter."

Terry frowned, "So why claim to be his daughter? That alone doesn't make sense."

"Well, he was revealed to be a murderous psychopath, which greatly discredited everything he did for Gotham," Helena spoke her thoughts, "Perhaps by claiming to be his daughter, Duela is seeking to discredit him even further, like craziness runs in the family or something."

"For what gain? What is she after?"

"Don't know. That's what I want to find out."

"So, the suit work out fine? Although, that is a fine little bruise you're sporting. I trust you have a plausible story for that?"

"I'll think one up on the way to work," Helena said, "I think I'm going to have to postpone the deal for a few days. I need to get to the bottom of this Duela thing."

The computer beeped once more and this time a photo of Cassandra came up.

"What's that?" Terry asked.

"I'm trying to find Cassandra Cain's parents and learn more about her background," Helena replied, "I want to know why they wouldn't teach her basic learning skills and also find out why they would abandon her. If they're even alive, that is, but I've got no matches anywhere."

"I'm sure you'll find something."

"I hope so," she said, looking back at the video feeds of Duela and Senator Hendricks, "There is a connection between those two. She was with him at the gala, pretending to be his secretary. Either he's in on this or he has no idea who he's hiring. I think it's the former."

"Perhaps a question the Huntress can ask him."

"Don't worry, I intend to get to the bottom of all this."

-X-

Jesse was at his desk, scrolling through the police database on the touchscreen computer, trying to find any matches of Duela from the videotapes of last night's gala. He had been caught by surprise when Duela showed up with her goons, having never expected anything like that to happen, but at least the Huntress was there to put a stop to it. As he leaned back in his chair and thought about Gotham's new guardian, he wondered how'd she knew what was happening, before speculating on who she could be. This was running alongside thoughts of Helena and how beautiful she looked last night. Jesse knew that he had to improve on his dance lessons if he ever wanted to match up with her, hoping there could be another chance for another dance. He just hoped that she was fine after the Duela incident, since this was her first time ever in Gotham, she had only been here for a few days and he didn't want her to leave this city with a bad impression of it. Fortunately, she had missed all the action due to her hiding inside the hotel and was thus safe from Duela and her thugs. Dancing, language and business were Helena's forte, by her own admission, not dealing with criminals and it had been long after both Duela and the Huntress left before Helena showed herself. Thinking about how he was looking forward to seeing Helena again, Jesse contemplated asking her out for lunch, when he was caught by the sight of a smirking Alberto Falcone flanked by two officers as they led him to the front doors.

"What the hell?" Jesse cried, then caught sight of Redhorn, "Commissioner, what is going on?"

"He's being released," the commissioner replied, "His bail was paid, and so he's good to go."

"I thought he was denied bail."

"Well, you thought wrong. Continue on with that Duela and Huntress thing, will you?"

Jesse frowned in annoyance, sharing a glance with Alberto before the Mob boss was led outside and he flopped down in his seat, disheartened, watching the video footage of the Huntress beating up Duela's men and he found himself impressed with Gotham's new guardian. He thought about the alliance they had made and found himself looking forward to seeing her again while out on patrol. Meanwhile, Alberto smiled as he slid inside the car awaiting him and without a word, the driver pulled away from the curb. Feeling satisfied that he now had a chance to have the charges against him dropped, Alberto was brought out of his reverie when he realised that he wasn't alone in the back seat, as Duela flashed a smile at him.

"Hey, handsome, haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing out of custody?"

"What are you doing here?" Alberto demanded, annoyed that he didn't have a gun on his body, then saw that wherever they were going, it wasn't back to his home, "What's going on? Where are you taking me?"

"Well see, I've already taken over your operations," Duela said, palming a revolver, "And now that you're out of jail, I can't have you interfering with my job."

"What? The Mob doesn't belong to you, it belongs to me. I own this city! And you think that a two-bit circus reject like you can come in and take over what I've spent so long building?" Alberto demanded, "Missy, you've got another thing coming!"

"See, what you haven't realised yet, or maybe you have, either way, I don't care, is that I have a gun and you don't," Duela said, "You're a loose end, Mr. Falcone and you know what I do with loose ends?"

She grinned and fired her gun, instantly killing Alberto with a bullet through his chest.

"I kill them. Basil, let's head to the docks and give our dear friend a nice send-off," Duela said, "He was an Aquarius. I think it'll be perfect for him."

-X-


	11. Duel on the Ice

AN: Thanks for the reviews and happy new year. Here's another flashback chapter, this time focusing on Helena's sword training, which is virtually very similar to the training her father undertook. Also, I enjoyed writing the first part of this chapter, but I feel the second part isn't all that great. That's just me personally.

-X-

Seventeen-year-old Helena stared out the window of their private plane as it descended towards the country of Iceland and she was in awe of the frozen island. Her father was beside her, bundled in warm clothing, along with the bladed gauntlets he'd worn during his time in the League of Shadows. He had brought his daughter out here to further test her skills, just like Ra's al Ghul had done. He had even brought a pair of swords with him for the training. At first, Selina had questioned Bruce about why he was taking Helena so far away from home for a simple day or two of training, but Bruce had told his wife that it worked well for him and it would better prepare his daughter. To that, Selina asked if he was thinking about their daughter taking up their legacy in Gotham and Bruce quickly denied it. He didn't want his children to go anywhere near Gotham or even contemplate taking up his role. He just wanted his children to be able to take care of themselves in any situation and if that meant flying to Iceland and making his daughter battle him on the ice, then so be it. Helena and Damian still didn't know about his role as Batman, but Bruce knew it was only a matter of time. They were too clever for their own good sometimes and it wouldn't be long before they figured it out. Even though the only things he kept were the gauntlets from his League days and a small box of batarangs, they would find them and question him. Bruce had managed to save himself with the gauntlets, explaining to his daughter that he had travelled the world and joined the League, learning everything that he was now passing onto her, and that he left because he didn't agree with their methods, but he was yet to tell her about Batman. Again, he knew it was only a matter of time, as the plane started to descend.

Five hours later, Bruce and Helena had arrived at the Vatnajökull Lake via snowmobile. Having been preparing himself for this very moment, Bruce had grown out a small beard and his hair, although they were almost as white as the snow around them, but he didn't let that slow him down. Age wouldn't be a hindrance to him as long as he could help it. It was just mostly the injuries he suffered over the years, but thankfully, there was medicine for that. They allowed him to move around without the use of a cane and once that started happening from last year, he had put himself through his own training, even going into sessions with Ted Grant, just so he could keep up with his children, and not just in terms of training them. Damian was part of the soccer team and Bruce did his best to play games with his son, while helping Helena with her field hockey. Thankfully, Selina took over for the gymnastics.

"So, are you ready to begin?" Bruce asked.

He had removed most of his outer clothing for ease of movement and knowing that his body would warm up despite the cold conditions. Helena had done the same, tying her hair into a ponytail and gripped her sword like she had been taught. She had been trained in the arts of swordplay and now Bruce was about to test her on how much she learnt. Like him, she was wearing a pair of bladed gauntlets, ones custom-made for her.

"I'm ready," Helena said, spinning the sword around one-handed and Bruce smirked.

This was a whole sense a déjà vu for him, but one with a role reversal. Here he was, now the teacher, about to train his daughter, the student. If only Ra's could see him now.

Helena moved first, bringing the sword towards her father's head and he easily deflected the blow, slicing for his daughter's neck, but she blocked and pushed his blade away, taking a step back to even out her weight upon the ice. Cracks could be heard as they stepped around each other, testing the thickness beneath their feet, as the echo of falling glaciers reverberated around them. Helena crouched low, trying to look for a weak point in her father's guard, but she was quickly forced onto the defensive when he came at her, surprising her with his speed and she fought back his attack, but her sword got caught in his gauntlet and Bruce sliced for her head, but she blocked with her own gauntlet. Never missing a beat, Bruce then slung Helena to the ice and she rolled away from him, getting to one knee as her father lowered his sword.

"You're doing alright," he said, "But I thought you'd be better. Are you not paying attention?"

"I pay close enough," Helena said, getting to her feet.

"Close enough isn't going to save you," Bruce said as he rushed his daughter with another flurry of masterful stokes, "Where's your fire, Helena? Show me your determination."

"I always have determination."

She deflected his sword and aimed at his chest, but he caught it with both gauntlets, trapping her sword, before taking it from her and tossing it behind him. Without giving her a moment after disarming her, Bruce went into another volley and Helena used her gauntlets to defend herself, forced across the ice and away from her weapon, cracks appearing beneath their feet. Smacking Bruce's sword aside, Helena darted past her father, rolling under the blade and she slid along the ice on her knees to retrieve her sword and he had a small smirk on his face from the memory of doing something similar, but he quickly removed the smile, focusing on his daughter as she came at him, this time going on the offensive against him. However, Bruce refused to give up his ground and Helena was forced to undertake another tactic as her father danced around her. Bruce parried an attempted thrust at his stomach, pushing Helena's sword up against her body and when she blocked her own blade, he gave her a small shove and she slid along the ice, using her bladed gauntlet to stop herself and get up.

"You're starting to get better," Bruce said, "You've got to watch your balance, because if you're not careful, your opponent will use it against you. That's why we're out here."

He looked so casual with his guard down that Helena decided to try and take advantage of it, hoping to catch him off-guard. Moving at her father, she swung her sword, but to her frustration, he had actually been prepared for her, easily repelling her attack, as the ice continued to crack around them. Wanting to beat her father, Helena pressed her assault, striking harder against her father's sword and when he took a step back to block her sword, she snapped her foot out, knocking him to the ice and she aimed her sword at his face.

"I win," Helena said triumphantly.

"As my teacher told me, always mind your surroundings," Bruce said.

In a similar manner to what Ra's al Ghul had done to him, Bruce tapped the ice beside her foot with his sword, breaking it open and Helena plunged into the icy water below.

-X-

Helena shivered as she sat in front of the fire in their cabin, rubbing her arms in an effort to get warm, a thick towel around her shoulders, as Bruce gave her a mug of hot chocolate, complete with a marshmallow, just how she liked it, as he sat on the couch, watching her.

"Rub your chest, Helena," he said, "Your arms will take care of themselves."

"How do you know about all this?" Helena asked, sipping her hot chocolate.

"I told you. I travelled the world and joined the League," Bruce said, "While we didn't agree on certain things, they helped me a lot. Gave me purpose."

"Yeah, and what did you do with your skills when you left? Surely you didn't just travel the world, and train with the League just for kicks? You must have put them to use."

Bruce paused for a moment, contemplating if he should tell her or not. He knew he would have to tell her one day, that he couldn't keep the secret from her forever.

"I did. I returned home to Gotham after seven years away and used my new abilities to fight crime," Bruce said, staring into the fire as memories resurfaced, "I was Batman."

Helena forgot her cold as she spun around to face her father.

"No way! Really? You were Batman. Was the role passed on to you or did you create him?"

"I created him. Using the resources of Wayne Enterprises, I became a formidable adversary for crime and the Mob," Bruce said, looking at his daughter now, "But it wasn't without loss."

A memory of Rachel's smiling face came to Bruce and he quickly quelled the heartache he had suffered following her death. He had spent long enough mourning her and had now come to grips with it. He had moved on, let his past go and turned to the future with Selina.

"So, what happened? Why did you leave?" Helena asked.

"There's something you should know," Bruce said, "I am not Thomas Bertinelli. I am Bruce Wayne. I used to own Wayne Enterprises. I was considered the Prince of Gotham."

"So, wait, what? So what's my real name?"

"Helena Wayne. It's on your birth certificate. Listen to me first, Helena, before you say anything. Your mother and I, we chose to leave Gotham behind. We wanted a new life and the only way we could have that was if we had fake lives."

"Basically, you and Mom have lied to us our whole lives?" Helena asked, anger starting to creep into her tone and Bruce sighed.

"No. we didn't lie to you. We just never told you the full story of our pasts and there is a good reason for that. When you were born, we knew it was more important than ever to let you live a life without the scrutiny we faced, especially myself. Initially, I didn't want to train you, to let you live a normal life, but I knew if something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself. Please, Helena, don't be mad at me or your mother. We've always had your best interest at heart," Bruce said.

"This is a little bit too much to take in," Helena said, "But when we get back home, you, me and Mom are going to sit down and have a good talk about this."

"And we will tell you everything. Come on, it's getting late. We should go to bed."

"If it's alright, I'd like to sit here for a little longer. Absorb what you've told me."

She wasn't completely looking at him, as if she was feeling betrayed and Bruce felt the sting, but he had brought it upon himself. Regardless, he kissed her atop her head.

"I love you, Helena," he said, then started to walk away.

"I love you too, Dad," she said softly, but he heard her, "No matter who you are."

-X-


	12. It's Not About the Money

AN: Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows. I deeply appreciate them all. As for this chapter, again, I don't think it's that well, probably because I'm not that great at writing basic, mundane things. Even the ending of this chapter, it's what I wanted, but again, I don't think it's done that well.

-X-

"We're going to have to suspend the deal," Helena said, "Only temporarily, however."

"Is there a problem?" Emmerich asked, removing his glasses.

"No, not at all really. It's more so with my company than yours. While there is no doubt the deal will go ahead, my company are just reviewing all the fine print. It should only take a couple of days and then we can get back on track."

"I see. Very well then. That's fine for us, since it means we can spend more time on the Hurricane. So, how are you doing? After that whole crazy clown thing last night?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Helena replied, "I pretty much stayed out of their way. Does that kind of thing happen often in Gotham?"

"Well, not really," Emmerich replied, "Every now and again, we get the odd crazy. At least we've got this Huntress girl now, who can probably take care of the crazies."

"I don't know if she's brave or stupid or both. I just hope she doesn't get killed trying to do the police's work," Helena said dismissively, "Why someone would take it upon themselves, I don't know. Anyhow, I shall leave you to do it."

"Very well. Thanks, Helena."

She nodded her farewell and went to her own, temporary office. For her part in the deal, Helena was to delve into the archives and pull records, along with financials and book-keeping, making sure that everything stacked up well for the deal to be finalised and have everything smooth sailing. However, when she reached her office, Helena was met with a small, yet welcome surprise.

"Officer Drysdale," she said as she walked in, "What brings you here?"

"Came to see how you are," Jesse replied, leaning back in visitor's chair.

"That's very kind of you. I'm actually quite good, thanks, and you?"

"Wondering what you're doing for lunch?"

Helena was caught slightly by surprise, but she recovered quickly and gave him a smile, secretly admiring his boldness. Most men were often intimidated by her, but this man before her was quite confident towards her and she found that she liked it.

"And how do you know that I don't already have plans?" Helena asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Jesse said, "You're a very attractive and lovely lady. I bet you're fighting men off with a stick all the time."

"Actually, I left that to my father, who didn't need a stick. But lucky for you, he's on the other side of the globe."

"So, what you're saying is yes?" Jesse asked tentatively.

Helena flashed him a small smile, "Well, I'm not saying no."

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"That you should do. So, where is a good place for lunch?"

"How about this, I'll surprise you," Jesse said, "How does one o'clock sound?"

"I can do that," Helena said.

"Great. I'll come by, pick you up and take you out somewhere good."

"I look forward to it, officer."

Jesse shot her a smile before leaving the office and Helena turned to her computer, already checking the time to see how much longer she had until one o'clock, already looking forward to lunch with the officer. She found him quite attractive and wanted to know more about him. If things turned out well, she wouldn't say no. She only had a few boyfriends while growing up, mainly due to her father trying to intervene and her mother having to placate him. Hence, not many boys stayed around for long, but now she was an adult, perhaps Jesse could be a keeper. Regardless, Helena couldn't wait for one o'clock, so she decided to focus completely on her work, hoping that it would get her through the day quicker. Meanwhile, Jesse had reached his patrol car when his phone rang and he answered it after seeing it was the commissioner.

"Get down to Sheal Docklands," Redhorn said instantly, "We've got a homicide."

"Yes, sir, I'm on my way," Jesse said, hurrying into his car, "Has he been identified?"

"Sure has. Obviously the name Alberto Falcone would mean something to you?"

"He's dead? How?"

"Looks like a GSW."

"Alright, I'll be there in twenty."

Hanging up, Jesse pulled into traffic and made his way out towards the docks, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. Even though there were a fair few people who wanted Alberto dead, no one was ever game enough to do it, so the main question was who did? With already a few suspicions in mind, Jesse drove as fast as he could to the docks, wanting to get to the bottom of the case as quick as he could.

-X-

"Excuse me, ma'am, we're from Blackgate Penitentiary."

The young officer looked up from her magazine at the two prison guards before her, as one of them produced an official-looking document and handed it to her.

"We're here to transfer Floyd Lawton to the prison," Basil explained, "It's a court order, to hold him until his trial. Apparently, this place is not secure enough to hold him."

"I didn't hear of such a thing," the officer said.

"It was done this morning. So, if you can be so kind and bring him out here, that'll be great."

After several minutes, making sure that the court order was actually legit with a few phone calls, Floyd Lawton was brought out in chains and handed over to Basil, who took him out to the waiting van. However, once the van started moving, the other prison guard removed Floyd's shackles and he frowned with suspicion.

"You're not really prison guards, are you?" he asked, "Who are you?"

"You wouldn't remember me, but I'm sure you know my boss, Duela Dent," Basil said.

"The girl who attacked the campaign gala last night? What about her?"

"She is still in need of your services if you're still interested. After all, she did set you free."

"And how on earth did she manage that?"

"If you know the right person to threaten, you can get anything you want. So, Mr. Lawton, are you interested?"

"Very well," Floyd replied, "Take me to her."

-X-

Duela was at the touch-screen computer, surfing the internet due to boredom. She was wearing nothing more than black underwear; a knife strapped her right thigh and her revolver within reach. Bringing up a building plan for the mayor's office, she started to memorise the layout when she heard footsteps, but she didn't turn around, knowing that it was Basil.

"Floyd's settling in well," he said as he approached her, "However, I think he's too much of a liability and would be only useful for the time being."

"How come you're not dressed up as Senator Hendricks and hanging out with the mayor?" Duela asked, still not turning around.

"Mainly because you have a visitor."

Rolling her eyes, Duela swivelled in her seat as Commissioner Redhorn entered the room.

"Well, isn't this quite a sight," she smirked, "What brings you here…Commissioner?"

"I'm assuming that with you here that you're now the boss of the Mob," Redhorn said, "And that you're the one who murdered Alberto Falcone earlier today."

"Have you come to arrest me?" Duela asked seductively, "I have been a naughty girl."

"Only if you don't give me my usual salary that Alberto gives me. You do that and I'll make sure that nothing is tied back to you. Sound fair?"

"Sounds like blackmail, commissioner. Surely an officer of your stature is above that?"

"I don't care what you want here in Gotham," Commissioner Redhorn said, "Or what you do with the Mob. As long as I still get my payments, then you can do what you like."

"Oh, so the only thing you care about is money? Like that really matters?"

"Hey, I didn't mind it when I had a little extra in my pocket, no matter where I got it from. I'm just hoping that it's gonna stay like that if you're now in charge."

"Fine. Basil, get him his _money_. He needs to keep up his donut intake somehow," Duela drawled.

Redhorn bristled at her, but nonetheless remained quiet, as Basil returned with a thick wad of cash and handed it to Duela. She smiled and sashayed over to the commissioner, who did his best not to look at her perfect porcelain curves, even when she stood right in front of him.

"Present a half-naked woman before him and he cowers. Give him money and suddenly he's like a little pig in mud," Duela taunted, "Since money is what seems to be important to you, here, take it. Hope you're happy."

Commissioner Redhorn took the cash from her, as she brought up her revolver and fired. The bills flew through the air, all with a single bullet hole in the centres, raining down upon the dead commissioner, as Duela smirked at her victim.

"It's not about the money, commissioner. It's about sending a message. And you should've cared what I'm here in Gotham for. I'm going to burn this miserable city to the ground, but because of your pathetic greed, you can't do anything to me. Basil, remove his body and dump it, then clean up this mess. I have a city to drown in chaos and death."

-X-


	13. Helena & Jesse's Date

The atmosphere was alive at Barry's Bar and Grill Restaurant, as Jesse led Helena to his regular table, a waitress soon joining them. While Jesse ordered the usual, Helena perused the menu before selecting a healthy meal.

"So, what do you think of Gotham?" Jesse asked.

"A lovely place, apart from the crazy criminals and vigilantes," Helena replied, "That aside, I wouldn't mind living here. Perhaps I could try and persuade my father to let me move here."

"Well, I hope he's not a hard man to convince."

"He can be a bit stubborn. So can my mother. If I close this deal with Wayne Enterprises, it might show my parents that I am capable of working away from home."

"I assume they're a little of the overprotective type?" Jesse asked.

"Borderline paranoia," Helena said, "Growing up, I was never far from their sight and if I was, I usually had someone watching over me in their place. You have no idea how hard it was to convince them to let me come here in the first place, especially my father."

"Well, personally, I'm glad that they allowed you to leave Rome. But also, Gotham is a very lovely place, criminals and vigilantes aside. It's really improved since the occupation."

"Think you can tell me more about that?" Helena asked.

After learning about her parents' true identity, she had often questioned them about their pasts, wishing to know more about the exploits of Batman and Catwoman. Her father had no troubles telling her about Scarecrow and Ra's al Ghul, but when it came to the Joker and especially Bane and Talia al Ghul, he was a little reserved. Her mother told her about Rachel Dawes, her father's childhood friend who was killed by the Joker and how Batman had taken the blame for Harvey Dent's crimes to protect his 'White Knight' image. The most Helena knew about the occupation, apart from the fact that it had been under the rule of Bane, cut off from the outside world and plunged into an anarchic martial law city, was that it had brought her parents together when they saved Gotham from being destroyed by the nuclear bomb, which resulted in the death of Batman and allowed her parents to escape to Florence under new identities to start their lives afresh. Although she knew that her parents didn't want to talk much about Talia or Bane in particular, Helena still felt the need to know what exactly happened during that time, especially to her parents. She did know, however, that Bane was the reason her father had a dodgy back, once overhearing a conversation that his back had apparently been broken and it took him nearly five months to recover.

"Well, I was only about two at the time, so I don't really remember much, but I do remember the massive clean-up that happened," Jesse reminisced, "A new mayor was quickly elected and with funding from the President, Gotham was slowly restored and then some. We were able to cover up the scars that Bane had created, so to speak. Apart from the Mob trying to take advantage of the chaos, it's been pretty peaceful."

"So, what about the Batman?" Helena asked, "Where was he during the occupation?"

"Not a clue. Apparently, Bane had disposed of him previously, but as we all know, the Batman returned, defeated Bane and sacrificed himself to save Gotham."

Their meals arrived and Helena was amazed at how good it was. No wonder why Jesse said it was one of the best places in Gotham and she found herself agreeing. She knew she'd have to make this a regular thing, especially with Jesse. Probably a little more surprising was her attraction to the police officer, but she felt that something was there and if she was honest, she would like to see it explored. She just hoped the feeling was mutual for Jesse.

"So, tell me about Rome," Jesse said as they ate, "Is it really as beautiful as I hear?"

"Oh, quite so, officer," Helena replied with a smile, "Maybe if you're lucky, I can show you."

"Wouldn't that mean meeting your father? I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

"Find something in common with him and you'll be fine. Seriously."

"Well, in that case then, I'd love to see Rome."

The conversation kept flowing easily, the minutes flying past without them really realising as they swapped stories about their childhoods and growing up, until Jesse noticed that his hour was nearly over. Laying a tip on the table, he took Helena's hand and led her out of the restaurant to his cruiser, reluctant to return to work, wanting to spend more time with Helena. He'd only known her for a few days and already he was enraptured with her. It was probably too early to be thinking about such things, but Jesse wasn't bothered by that. He just knew that he wouldn't say no to something happening further between them and had his fingers crossed that Helena would stay in Gotham once she had completed her business with Wayne Enterprises.

"Well, I had a lovely time, even if it was kinda short," Helena said when they reached her father's former company, "We should really think about a dinner date."

"Already on my mind," Jesse said, "And I've got it planned out if you're still interested."

"In that case then, I accept and I'm already looking forward to it."

With a smile, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, then thanked him and left the car, heading inside the building, as Jesse watched her go, a smile forming on his face. Truth be told, he didn't really have a dinner plan, but now that he knew she wanted one, he drove back to headquarters while thinking up on where to take her. Thankfully, there were quite a number of options in Gotham and as he strode inside the station, he had narrowed the list down. Until he saw the looks of his fellow officers and realised something was dreadfully wrong.

"What happened?" Jesse asked Detective Dowling, "What's going on?"

"You didn't hear, Drysdale?" Dowling replied, "The commissioner was found dead an hour ago, locked in the trunk of his car. Preliminary reports say he was murdered."

"You've got to be kidding me. We have an idea on who did it?"

As soon as he said that, Jesse had a feeling he knew who was responsible.

"A couple of suspects, but no real leads. And that's not the half of it," Dowling continued, "Apparently, Floyd Lawton was transferred to Blackgate Penitentiary on orders from the court, but as it turns out, he never made it there. It was a set up to have him freed."

"Great, what else can go wrong?" Jesse asked rhetorically.

-X-

"Help! Please, somebody help me."

The young man was tackled to the ground by the group of thugs and they hauled him to his feet, one of them punching him hard in the stomach, as the leader of the gang pinned him to the wall with an arm across his throat. Blood trickled from a cut on the man's head, as the leader pulled out a switchblade. Even after all the years, the Narrows was still a bad place to get caught up in and muggings were a regular occurrence, with the odd death here and there. The back alleys were home to some of the worst criminals in Gotham, bodies being commonly found to the point it was no real surprise when one was discovered.

"Where's the money you owe us, huh?" the leader demanded, getting right into the man's face, "You owe us money! You failed to pay up, chump and now, you're gonna be chumps."

"Please, I'm sorry. Don't kill me. I promise I'll get you your money," the man pleaded.

"Sorry doesn't fill my pockets. You had more than enough time to repay me. It's funny, because I'm quite a patient person. Unfortunately for you, I've run out."

In a last desperate effort to save himself, the young man pushed hard against the leader and surprisingly managed to break free, falling to the ground in the process and was surrounded by the other gang members, two of whom proceeded to kick the man.

"Sure, why not?" the leader said, "Teach you a lesson that I'm not to be messed with."

"Is that a lesson I should teach you?" came a new voice.

Everyone looked up to see the Huntress standing before them, a small smile on her face, as the rest of the gang all drew their switchblades, while the leader licked his lips.

"Perhaps I could teach you a different lesson, if you know what I mean," he said suggestively, "Man, girl, that suit looks mighty fine on you. Wonder how it looks off you."

"Sorry, but you're not the teacher here. I am."

The leader nodded, giving a silent order and the thugs charged at the Huntress. She dodged one blade and kneed the thug in the gut, then broke his nose with her fist, as a second thug swiped at her. Catching his arm, the Huntress twisted it behind his back and dislocated it, then whirled around as the next two thugs came at her. Easily taking care of them and leaving them moaning in pain on the ground, the Huntress was left with the leader, whose cockiness got the better of him and after several near misses, he left himself open for the Huntress to swing her leg right between his legs. He gasped in pain, as she then threw him onto his back and knocked him out with a kick to the face. Twenty minutes later, the gang were taken into custody by the police and the young man gave his report, as Jesse spotted the Huntress atop one of the apartment blocks. Sneaking away from the scene, he entered the alley as she dropped down before him.

"I heard about the commissioner's death," the Huntress said, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I have a hunch on who killed him, but I have no proof," Jesse said, "We already searched all the known Mob hideouts, but we couldn't find Duela anywhere. Reckon you might have some better luck than us?"

"I'll see what I can do. You just watch your back. If Duela really is behind the commissioner's death, then it's possible she'll go for the rest of you. Or, this could give her the chance she needs to go after the mayor."

"Don't worry; we've already got some protection detail on him. We just need to bring this crazy bitch down before anyone else dies."

The Huntress was about to reply, but Jesse heard his name being called and he looked back to the scene, before turning to the Huntress, but she was already gone. He chuckled slightly to himself, then returned to the scene, already thinking about how he was going to try and find Duela.

-X-


	14. They Call Me Deadshot

AN: From here on out, it starts to escalate as we get closer to the showdown between Helena and Duela

-X-

Helena sat at the computer, staring intently at the multiple screens for something that could help her against Duela. She needed to do something fast given that the madwoman had already murdered two people in one day and they weren't just ordinary civilians either. If Duela was willing to kill Alberto Falcone and Commissioner Redhorn within hours of each other, then who knew who her next target could be? Helena felt like she was fighting against the clock to figure out Duela's motives and what her plan was for Gotham. With the threat against the mayor's life, it made sense that he would be the next target, but Helena had Jesse's word that the mayor was well protected. But if Duela was able to sneak into the campaign gala to voice her threat, then surely she would be able to get into the mayor's office. Especially if practically every police officer in the city would be at the commissioner's funeral today-

Helena sat up straight, realising Duela's plan. If nearly every cop was going to be at the funeral, then there wouldn't be much protection at the mayor's office and that would give Duela the chance she needed. Either Duela got to the mayor while he was vulnerable at the office or the escaped Floyd Lawton had a chance at the cemetery and Helena had no doubt that the two were working together. Bolting out of the chair, Helena rushed over to the waterfall, calling up a short tunnel that allowed her to travel through the water without getting wet and she climbed onto her motorcycle waiting outside the Batcave. Starting up the powerful machine, Helena connected her phone wirelessly to her helmet and took off down the road, while dialling John's number and hoping that he would pick up soon.

"Helena, what's going on?" John asked upon picking up.

"We need to get to the mayor's office. I have a feeling Duela is going to try and strike at him there while all the police are at the funeral," Helena replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. No matter where he goes today, the mayor is in great danger. We have to get him first. Where are you?"

"I'm at work. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to call Jesse and see if I can convince him to abandon the funeral. This woman is dangerous and we need all the resources we have to bring her down before she strikes again."

"Okay. I'll what I can do on my end. Helena, take care."

"Don't worry, I will," Helena said, before closing the call and dialling another number, praying that it would get picked up in time.

Meanwhile, the mayor was in his office, gathering his papers for the funeral speech and preparing to head to the cemetery. While there had been a public procession, which was common for the deaths of important city members, the mayor had not been present, staying in his office with his protection detail on the advice of Officer Jesse Drysdale, given how Mayor Garcia had been nearly assassinated about thirty years ago and the threat of Duela was still lingering on their minds.

"Martha, I'm ready to leave," the mayor called out to his secretary.

When there was no reply, the mayor ventured outside, finding not only his secretary, but also his bodyguards, the police officers assigned as his protective detail, Senator Hendricks and the rest of the campaign politicians being held at gunpoint by several armed men, as Duela stepped into view, aiming her revolver at the mayor.

"Hello, mayor," she drawled with a grin.

-X-

Jesse slammed the door shut and adjusted his tactical vest, as SWAT and the police spread out amongst the cruisers, taking up protective and vantage points, their focus on the mayor's office where the politicians were being held hostage. John stepped out of his car, Helena joining his side; however, they were corralled away from the scene with the rest of the civilians, a few snipers setting up on the nearby rooftops, trying to catch a glimpse of Duela in the windows. Jesse wondered how this had exactly happened, then thought about how he was going to save the mayor and everyone else from the hands of a madwoman. He had received the call from the Huntress while at the commissioner's funeral and while at first he didn't believe the call; he chose to listen to his instincts and left the cemetery, where he found to his horror that the Huntress was right. The funeral was practically abandoned, the ceremony being called off and leaving it to the caretakers to lower the coffin into the ground, as every available police officer was called to the scene for the hostage situation.

_"Christ almighty, isn't this a mess?"_ Jesse thought as he drew his handgun.

"John, we have to do something," Helena hissed quietly.

"Do you have any suggestions? This isn't the time for the Huntress. Let the police handle it," John said, "They've got it under control. I hope."

"This is Duela we're talking about. The police don't have the control, she does. Come on, let's see if there's another way into that building."

"Duela Dent, I request that you give yourself up and let everyone walk free," Deputy Commissioner Foley spoke into the megaphone, "No one has to die today."

"Aw, but where would be the fun in that?" Duela replied, using her phone as a two-way and having hacked into the police radio so everyone could hear her, "But I suppose you're right. No one has to die. Not if the Huntress presents herself to me. She does that, I'll let the mayor and everyone else go free. That sound like a deal?"

"If you have a beef with the Huntress, I suggest you take it up with her, not the mayor," Foley said, "I'm giving you another chance to surrender. By now, I'm sure you've seen that the entire police force is here and we greatly outnumber you."

"Yeah, that you do. You would have your boys everywhere. But I think I should let you know that every entrance into this building is rigged with explosives. So in the event that you do decide to storm this place, you'll have a ton of body parts to pick up."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? Here, let the mayor tell you. Oh, and he has a bomb strapped to his chest that is also rigged to blow if you breach the office," Duela said.

"Mayor, is what she saying true?" Foley asked.

"Yes, it's true," the mayor replied, his face covered in sweat as he spoke into Duela's phone, "Everyone here are strapped with bombs. I highly recommend against storming the office."

"You're a crazy woman, Duela," Foley said, "You know there is no escape, but you're willing to kill yourself along with the mayor. And what does that gain you?"

"You seem to think that I care about my life? Honestly, I don't and if I die in the fire, so does the mayor and where does that leave you? A dead mayor and a show of your incompetence."

"Damn it, we've got to do something," Helena hissed.

She had used her own phone to hack into the police radio, allowing her and John to listen in to the conversation between Duela and Foley.

"So, we have a stalemate," Foley said, "Are you willing to negotiate?"

"A stalemate you say? What on earth makes you say that?"

There was the gunshot of a sniper rifle and all the civilians screamed, ducking for cover, along with the police and SWAT, but there were no bodies to be seen. Not on the ground.

"Snipers, do you copy?" Jesse asked into his radio, "Report in."

"Derricks is down," Jensen reported, "I repeat, Derricks is down. We've got no idea where that came from. I thought we had all vantage points covered."

"Damn it!" Jesse said, as realisation hit him, "Lawton."

There was another gunshot, the civilians screamed and another police sniper was dead, forcing the other snipers to abandon their positions and seek cover. Jesse felt too exposed as he scanned the skyline, trying to see where Floyd was shooting from.

"Oh yes, I guess I forgot to mention my friend, Floyd Lawton, who is so wonderfully positioned," Duela smiled, "In the event you do find him, there is only one access point to him and I do believe that is also rigged to explode. So tell me, what are my options again?"

Helena left the scene, racing back to her motorcycle as John followed after her.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"First, I'm going to find Floyd. Then, I'm taking Duela down. You go to the cave and see if you can do a scan of the city, try to pinpoint Floyd's location. This ends now."

-X-

Floyd was enjoying himself from his perfect position, as it allowed him to overlook the entire scene below him, having a better vantage point than the police snipers and he could watch both the front and back of the mayor's office, shooting anyone who attempted to breach the office. But with Duela's threat of blowing the building up in the event of a breach and him being so well positioned, the police were unwilling to do anything, except try and convince Duela not to kill anyone. That had failed when she reported the death of Senator Hendricks, having shot him in the head and it was confirmed by the mayor. With the senator's death, Duela had made the threat of killing a person every hour until the Huntress showed up. Now, night had just fallen and there was still no sign of the Huntress, as Floyd looked down the scope, scanning the crowd for any potential threats.

"How does the view look from here?"

Floyd froze and slowly turned around to see the Huntress standing before him, her crossbow aimed at him and he slowly raised his hands in surrender. However, he then suddenly snapped his arms out in front, a pistol emerging from the sleeves of his coat and he fired the wrist-mounted weapons, the bullets striking the Huntress in the abdomen.

"Tell me, how does the view look from there?" Floyd smirked when the Huntress collapsed to the ground, blood pumping from her wounds, "There's a reason they call me Deadshot."

-X-


	15. Ring Around the Rosies

AN: Something I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, but the Deputy Commissioner Foley in this story is the son of Foley from The Dark Knight Rises.

-X-

Duela stared out the window at the streets before her, seeing the police cowering behind their cars in fear of being shot by Floyd and she reloaded the revolver, bored out of her mind and itching to kill. It was approaching another hour and that meant another death, but who could she pick? Thankfully, she did have a nice selection, wanting to save the mayor for last. The two bodies of her victims had been moved to another office, as Duela cocked her gun.

"Let's play a game of Russian Roulette. So, who wants to die first?" she smirked.

"Do you think the Huntress is going to show up?" Basil asked.

"Unless she wants more blood on her hands, then sure, she'll show," Duela said, grabbing a politician by the face and looking him over to see if he was worth killing, "Maybe I should kill two this time, to really convey my message."

"Why are you doing this?" a politician cried, "Do you have no humanity?"

"If you think I don't have any humanity, you should meet my father," Duela said, pressing the barrel of her revolver against his jugular, "And it's amusing to think that with just a couple of bullets, I have this whole city quivering in fear. Everyone's afraid of what I'll do next. Face it, you're all a bunch of cry-babies and after what you've faced over the years, I can understand why. But I can also understand why this entire city should burn."

"You're a monster," the mayor said, "And you look so young. How can someone so young become such a murderous thug like you?"

"Just because I'm saving you for last doesn't mean I can't hurt you," Duela said, replacing her revolver with a knife, "In fact, I'm in the mood for some artistry. Here, give me your face."

She grabbed him by the jaw, while Basil pinned his body with his legs, holding the mayor's head still as Duela came in with the knife and she laughed while he screamed in agony.

-X-

"I don't know why Duela created this elaborate plot to kill you when I've done it for her," Floyd cackled, "And so easily too! Look at you, like a weak little kitten."

His laugh ended in a satisfied sigh as he looked upon his creations. They were the perfect back-up weapon, created to be armour-piercing and this combined with his deadly accuracy made him the most feared assassin the world. Helena, on the other hand, was wondering how she could have been so foolish as she faded in and out of consciousness, her blood slipping between her fingers and she struggled to find the strength to ignore the pain and finish what she set out to do.`

"Now, while you're down there, kitten, let's have a look at who you really are. I want to see your face when you die."

He reached out and grabbed the bottom of the Huntress' mask, but the second his fingers came into contact with the mask, a jolt of electricity shot through him, knocking him off his feet. Helena forced herself to her feet, while Floyd was still within the aftershocks of her trap and she picked up his heavy, but powerful rifle, smashing the butt into his face and rendering him unconscious, then dismantled the weapon and retrieved her crossbow. Relying on the skills her mother taught her about bomb tampering, the Huntress able to disarm the explosives set on the exit door, stripping the wires to use as makeshift handcuffs on Floyd. Then, she picked up his fallen radio earpiece.

"I hear that you are looking for me, Duela."

"Well, if it isn't my favourite new pasttime? What took you so long? There are three people dead because you decided to take your time."

"Well, I'm here now. This is between you and me, so let them all go. They have no need to die for your cause, whatever that may be."

"Why not? It makes things all the more entertaining if there are casualties between us. No battle is ever fought without them. Speaking of which, Floyd isn't there, is he?"

"Unconscious, yes."

"Hmm, tragic," Duela said, "Looks like you don't have what it takes to stop me. To be honest, I'm a little disappointed, Huntress. Where's that killer spirit?"

"There isn't one. You and I vastly different, in case you haven't noticed," Huntress said.

"No, we're actually quite the same. After all, we're both freaks running rampant through this crazy city. You and I are both peas in a pod."

"Last chance, Duela. Let them go or I'll come in there and make you."

As she spoke, Helena fought against the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm her. She had to get the bullets out of her before she got critical, but she had to stop Duela from carrying out whatever plan she had in mind. She just hoped that she had the strength to save the politicians and defeat the men Duela had with her. This was never part of her training and Helena found herself a little out of her depth in this situation.

"I suppose," Duela said, "I have gotten a little bored, so let's liven it up with some action. But if you're going to storm in all righteous vengeance, then I get to kill someone first. So, which one will it be? Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posies-"

By this time, the Huntress had already launched herself off the building rooftop, spreading her cape out around her and glided through the night sky, zeroing in on the mayor's building. Initially, she planned to crash through one of the upper floor windows and work her way down, but that plan was quickly scrapped when the building suddenly exploded into a great fireball. Everyone recoiled from the blast and the Huntress tumbled from the sky in surprise, her quick thinking saving her life when she fired her grappling gun in time, dangling from the side of a building, her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe that Duela had actually gone ahead and blown up the mayor's office, killing everyone inside, possibly including herself. Extending the night-vision slides, Huntress pulled herself to the rooftop and scanned the surrounding area, catching a glimpse of something moving towards a side street. Gliding through the air, the Huntress angled herself just right and folded her cape, diving in on Duela and striking her from behind, sending her flying along the ground.

"Ohh, you just can't let it go," Duela muttered as she got up, "I've just done this city a favour and what do you do? You attack me?"

"You just murdered a whole heap of innocents and you try to justify yourself?" Huntress said, getting up with a wince of pain, "That's all the more reason to lock you away for good."

"Yeah? Good luck putting me away while you're all banged up like that."

The Huntress moved for Duela, catching her fist easily, but then Duela slammed her leg against the Huntress' stomach, firing off a rush of pain that forced her to her knees and Duela chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, look back on this and just think about how much of a failure you are."

Sirens wailed in the distance and Duela hurried off, scampering into her escape car, as Helena watched her go with a look of rage and frustration. Finally, the pain became too much for her and she used the grappling gun to haul herself to the nearest rooftop, as the fire raged below.

"John, I need help," the Huntress gasped painfully, "I've been shot."

"I'm on my way," was his reply.

-X-

John entered the cave, carrying a small tray of food and orange juice, while Helena was slump in the computer chair, staring glumly at the screens. She was still wearing the Huntress pants, boots and gloves, her abdomen heavily bandaged and her hair a mess, the two bullets lying in a small dish nearby as a reminder of how close she'd come to dying. However, she felt that was nothing compared to what would happen if her parents found out the truth or hell, not even compared to the fact that the mayor and several other prominent politicians were now dead and Helena couldn't help but blame herself for failing to save them.

"You know, you should be resting," John suggested as he set the tray down.

"I'll rest when I'm dead," Helena replied darkly.

"Well, you just came close to doing that. We're just lucky that you didn't have to go to hospital. That would really make things awkward for you."

"I don't really care about that. I need to stop this woman, John. Look at the number of people she's killed over the past few days already. You know, I swore that I would never take a life, but this woman…god, John, after tonight, I'm so tempted to break that vow."

"But you won't," John said, picking up the discarded Huntress mask, "You know you can never fall to her level, Helena. Trust me, we've all felt that rage, the need to put a permanent end to our enemies, but we hold back because we are not judge, jury and executioner. We are more than that. You are more than that. Never forget that."

Helena sighed as she stared at the mask in her hands, but she knew he was right. She knew that she would do whatever it took to stop Duela, but she would never cross that line. It wouldn't make her any better than the criminals she fought and it was a fine lesson that her father had spent countless years drilling into her. Even though she felt responsible for failing to prevent the deaths of several important people, Helena knew the blame laid with Duela and it made her all the more determined to put an end to the woman's madness. With this in mind, Helena decided to take John's advice and take a rest, but just as she got up, the computer beeped and two images popped up, showing a DNA match between Duela and a blond-haired woman from twenty years ago.

"Who's Harleen Quinzel?" Helena asked.

"Oh crap," John said.

-X-


	16. The Truth About Duela

AN: I was originally going to write a direct sequel to the Dark Knight Rises involving John Blake up against Hush and Black Mask, with Bruce and Selina helping him out, but I couldn't quite think of a decent plot and ended up writing this story instead. However, the 'event' still happened, as John says here.

-X-

"It was about a year after the whole incident with Black Mask and Hush," John began.

"Is that how my mother got the scar on her chest?" Helena wondered, "I think I overheard her once saying that Hush was responsible, but I didn't really take much notice of it at the time."

"Yes, it was during then. Your parents came back to Gotham to help me defeat them, but not before Hush tried to kill your mother. Anyhow, a year after that, the Joker broke out of Arkham Asylum. I thought it was to do with me taking over the Batman, but as it turns out, the Joker had a psychiatrist assigned to him. Her name was Harleen Quinzel. Now, here comes the twist: she actually fell in love with the Joker and freed him."

"You've got to be kidding me," Helena said, "Someone actually thought the Joker was capable of love? I tell you, it takes all kinds to make the world spin."

"I doubt he's capable of the feeling, but however he did it, it was enough to convince Harleen to release him and she joined his side as Harley Quinn. Even created a suit, make-up and everything. She had a nasty habit of using a claw hammer to cave peoples' heads in."

"Obviously, you beat them because the Joker ended up back in Arkham. But what happened to Harley Quinn?"

"After they broke out, they cut a path of destruction through the city. We all know that the Joker enjoys chaos and she was murdering people left, right and centre to please him," John replied, "I finally caught up to the pair and we fought on the South Hinkley Bridge. But while I was able to defeat and arrest the Joker, Harley fell to her death in the water below. At least that's what I thought and that's what the official police reports says. But I guess we were wrong. She must have survived the fall and escaped on one of the ships in the docks."

"Okay and given the DNA match between Harley and Duela, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say they're mother and daughter. If Harley was pregnant at the time, then that would explain her disappearance. She would've gone into hiding to raise the child."

"It's bad enough that Duela is the daughter of the Joker, but for the mother to be Harley Quinn…I met her once and she was absolutely insane," John recalled, "The Joker had really warped her to the point that she was just as psychotic as him. Could you imagine being raised by such a person? Duela's only young, but look at how deranged she already is."

"That's why she's in Gotham," Helena said, "She wants to free her father from Arkham and she murdered those who opposed his release. But she also killed Senator Hendricks and he was the only one who called for his release…which came after his plane crash."

She frowned, turning to the computer and brought up a photo of Basil Karlo, which she had managed to take before being crippled by Duela. She didn't know who the man was, having seen him only once, but he appeared to be close to Duela, helping her to the car for their escape. She ran a search and came up with a result.

"Basil Karlo, the actor who was best known for his lead role in the classic horror film _The Terror_. Apparently, he became publicly angered when there were reports of a remake in the works and it was the last anyone heard from him," she read, "He became a recluse and funnily enough, the cast and crew of the remake were killed off by someone impersonating the villain, who was known as Clayface. Police did question Karlo in relation to the deaths, but he wasn't accused of any wrongdoing and was therefore released."

"You know, with the right technology and person, you can impersonate anyone," John said, "Of course, such technology is illegal, with massive jail sentences, but still possible."

"What do you think; Basil is working with Duela to free the Joker and was impersonating Senator Hendricks to achieve that? It would explain his sudden change of heart and also explain why Duela was with him at the gala. Damn, how did I not see this?"

"None of us did because none of us were expecting it or even thought about it. Don't feel bad about not seeing it. Feel better that you _have_ seen it and you know what to do."

"Well, everything is in a scramble because Duela killed both the mayor and commissioner, so I doubt I'd be able to convince the police to guard the Joker's cell," Helena said, "Not like that would happen. She can slip in through anywhere, but she would wait until nightfall. That would be her best chance to free him. But she's going to find the Huntress in her way."

Getting up from the computer, she went over to the training pad that John had installed and began her workout, ignoring the tightness of her stomach when the wounds pulled in protest. She knew that she couldn't allow for any weaknesses when she confronted Duela and she was going to do her best to overcome the pain so she could be in the best physical form that was required for tonight. John watched her, highly impressed with her determination and he knew that her parents, especially her father, would be proud, Huntress aside. As she trained her body to control her pain, John set out to see what he could do about Arkham Asylum. He did briefly entertain the thought of donning the Batsuit to help Helena, but he knew she wouldn't hear of it, preferring to do this on her own. And besides, there was a reason he had given up the Batsuit, mainly because of his family, but because he knew that Gotham would be in capable hands, especially if Helena stayed on as the Huntress.

-X-

It was chaos at the police station, but Foley was doing his best to keep it under control as they tried to figure out where Duela would be hiding, while the public were demanding answers. In one fell swoop, Duela had killed the mayor and several high-ranking politicians, leaving the city without a leader in the face of a psychopath who gleefully enjoyed killing. The public were scared that they would be next, with many afraid to leave their homes, while others believed that the police had been incompetent with the hostage situation, allowing Duela to not only destroy the mayor's office, but also escape from the resulting chaos.

"Hey, you should check this out," Detective Dowling told Jesse, handing him a file, "It just came in from the coroner's office. It's to do with Senator Hendricks.

Jesse frowned as he opened the folder, reading the file and he looked up at the detective.

"Is this for real?"

"You gonna question them? They're adamant about it. Trust me, even I had doubts."

While the badly burnt body of Senator Hendricks had been found with a gunshot wound in his head, the autopsy report stated that the gunshot wasn't cause of death, but that drowning was responsible for his death. Not only that, but the coroners had also determined that Senator Hendricks had been dead for the past few days before being found in the wreckage. Jesse was trying to wrap his head around it, given that he had seen Senator Hendricks alive and well over the past few days, so he figured that either the autopsy was completely wrong (which he knew wasn't the case: the coroners were some of the best they had), or someone had been impersonating Senator Hendricks with scary accuracy, since Jesse had never suspected anything. The only thing suspicious about Hendricks was his sudden change of heart in regards to the Joker's release, but Jesse had thought that was only due to him surviving a plane crash. But now as he thought about it, it was beginning to make sense. He had seen the senator with Duela at the gala and again, figured that the senator had no idea who she really was until she used him as a hostage. Looking back now, Jesse could understand how it all worked and he began to wonder about who could have the capacity to pull off impersonating Senator Hendricks. And if they were done with that role, who were they going to impersonate next? It suddenly gave Jesse cause to start suspecting everyone around him, but he put it down to paranoia and being overworked to try and find Duela.

It was night-time before Jesse had a chance to head home and as usual, he did the twenty minute walk home, his right hand trailing by his gun in case no one recognised him as a cop and decided to try something on him. Taking the usual shortcuts, Jesse was aware that he was being followed and he diverted from his path, heading for a more secluded area to deal with his followers. However, that seemed to be their plan, as three more men stepped in his way and he instantly drew his gun, but found two silenced handguns aimed at him in return.

"Seriously, you need five guys to take out one guy?" Jesse taunted, "Either you've gotten really lax or you've lost your balls."

"Duela wanted you gone from the scene," said one of the hitmen, "She feels that you might be a threat to her. Not as big as Huntress, but big enough to warrant assassination."

"I'm touched and also a little disappointed she's not doing it herself."

The hitman smirked, but then something suddenly dropped on him from above and the Huntress spun around, quarterstaff in hand as she belted another hitman, while Jesse turned to the original followers, shooting one in the kneecap, as the second thug reached him and threw a punch. Ducking under the fist, Jesse slammed his shoulder into the thug's chest, then struck him across the face with the butt of his pistol, as the Huntress dislocated the last thug's arm with the aid of her quarterstaff, pinning him face-first against the stone wall.

"Boy, aren't I glad to see you?" Jesse smirked.

The Huntress gave him a glance, along with a hint of smile, then turned back to the thug, releasing him and he fell to the ground, whimpering in pain, as Jesse joined her.

"So, I guess I should thank you."

"Thank me when we've got Duela behind bars. She'll be attempting to break the Joker out of prison, so I suggest you get whatever available officers you have and go to Arkham."

"How do you know what she's going to do?" Jesse asked.

"Trust me, I do."

She turned to leave, but Jesse caught her arm, stopping her.

"Wait. Who are you? Do I know you?"

He reached for her mask, but she grabbed his wrist with one hand, her other hand cupping his face as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. Jesse was surprised by the kiss, as there came the sound of a grappling gun being fired and she was suddenly gone, leaving him in the middle of the alley with a tingling feeling on his lips, his mind fuzzy. Then, he remembered what she said about the Joker and he hurried off back to the police station.

-X-

AN: Yeah, Duela is actually the Joker's daughter, even though she claims to be Harvey Dent's daughter, but that's how the character was, claiming to be everyone's daughter.


	17. Duela's Theat

First mate Grant Corbin strode aboard the U.S.S. Warhammer, the mighty aircraft carrier currently moored at the Admiral Docks, several other crew members joining him on the ship. It was under command of Captain Peter Stacey, a respected naval officer and the one who currently entrusted to guard a prototype of the Javelin Hornet F-26 once it had been built by Wayne Enterprises. Captain Stacey was under strict orders to allow no-one access to the jet fighter and therefore was the only person who had the access codes needed to get inside the cargo hold. Once the Hurricane Mark IV missiles were completed, Captain Stacey was to take the Javelin Hornet to open waters for testing and report back to Wayne Enterprises of any faults that needed to be fixed for either the missiles or the jet fighter.

"First mate Corbin reporting back for duty," he saluted to the captain.

"You know the drill, first mate," Captain Stacey said, "Return to your post."

Corbin nodded at the two crew members that came with him and they closed the office door, locking it as Corbin drew his gun at Captain Stacey.

"What the hell are you doing, sailor?" the captain demanded, rising to his feet.

"I'm taking command, captain," Corbin replied, as the two sailors moved behind the captain.

Corbin pistol-whipped the captain and he fell into the sailors' hands, with one of them punching the captain in the face, while the other placed a cloth over the captain's mouth and nose, slowly suffocating him, as Corbin sat at the desk and picked up the radio.

"This is first mate Corbin reporting for Captain Stacey," Basil Karlo said, "In one hour, we should be prepared to leave for open waters to test the Javelin. Those are his orders, over."

-X-

Jesse was busy organising the police into a team to head for the Narrows, having managed to convince Foley that Duela would attempt to strike at Arkham Asylum and free the Joker, when his phone rang and thinking it might be Helena, he answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"My, you are a hard man to kill," came Duela's sweet, taunting voice, "I was hoping my boys would kill you, but I guess you had a little bit of outside help?"

"How the hell did you get my number?" Jesse demanded.

"Does it matter? I have it now and I suggest you put it on speaker if you're at headquarters."

"Hey guys, listen up," Jesse shouted to the other officers, "I've got Duela on the line."

He switched the phone onto speaker and laid it on the desk, as everyone listened intently.

"Just so you know, Gotham's finest, I intend to free the Joker, who has been wrongly imprisoned and for far too long," Duela spoke, "However, before you even think about trying to stop me, I should let you know that the Martha and Thomas Wayne Orphanage has been rigged to explode and I have the detonator."

"You're bluffing," Jesse said straightaway.

"That's the same thing the Deputy Commissioner said to me and you know what? I wasn't bluffing then and I'm definitely not bluffing now. So, if I see one single cop at the Narrows, that orphanage is going to go up in flames, much like the mayor."

"You're a heartless monster for going after children," Foley all but shouted at the phone.

"Call me what you like, but it's giving you second thoughts about chasing after me," Duela said, the smirk evident in her voice, "So, if I were you, I'd think of the children. After the deaths of the mayor and the commissioner, do you really want to risk letting me kill a whole bunch of innocent children?"

She hung up, tension hanging thick in the air around the police officers. They had to arrest Duela at any costs to prevent her from releasing the Joker, but they didn't want to risk the orphanage being blown up in case her threat was actually legit, much like with the mayor.

"Okay, two teams," Foley said, "One go to the orphanage, see if we can't evacuate the kids. The other team will go to the Narrows, block off routes and wait for the all clear to storm in. We are not letting this crazy bitch get away with anything."

"So, did you hear that?" John asked from his position at the Batcave computer.

"I sure did," the Huntress said astride the Batpod outside the Narrows, "Do you really think she's rigged the orphanage to blow? I mean, you're right there and I'm sure a shifty person planting bombs there would be instantly noticed."

"Do you want to risk her threat? I suggest you come back here and – crap. Motion sensors have been tripped. We've got company at the orphanage. Helena, get your ass back here."

"I'm on my way."

She started the Batpod and took off towards her father's former home, thinking about how she placed a small bug on Jesse when she kissed him, allowing her and John to listen in on the conversation between Duela and the police. She had been itching to see what Jesse's lips were like and she was thankful she kissed him, even if it was unusually impulsive for her, but it also allowed her to slip the bug on his body. With someone like Duela, it didn't hurt to think that she would have a second plan in the works and as it turns out, that was indeed the case, as the Huntress drove through the waterfall, joining John by the computer.

"We definitely have visitors. Duela's thugs, probably to delay the police. They've cut the power, but I've got the back-up generator running for down here."

"Normally, I would love to do this one on my own, but I don't want to risk the children's lives. Think you still have the skills to help me, just this once?" Helena asked.

"You're going up there first," John said, "I'll be right behind you."

"Good. I'll focus on the thugs; you focus on getting the children out. Let's go."

The night vision slides appeared over her eyes, as she took the elevator up with John and stepped out into the music room. There was no one around, as the Huntress moved to the door frame, seeing two armed men patrolling the hallway. They had their backs to the music room and the Huntress slowly moved towards them, then cracked their heads together. They dropped like sacks of potatoes, as John hid their bodies and the Huntress continued through the mansion, catching a thug at the corner and slammed his head against the wall, rendering him unconscious before he could even shout a warning. Reaching the foyer, she saw three man standing guard by the front doors, red and blue lights flashing through the windows. Leaping off the railing, the Huntress glided into one of the thugs, swiftly taking down the other two thugs with very little resistance. Meanwhile, John was waking the children as quietly as he could, following the Huntress' path to the unguarded front door.

"Run straight to the police and try to not make a sound," he whispered to the children.

They nodded their understanding and he ushered them outside, where they raced across the lawn to the police cruisers. One of the thugs groaned, but John kicked him in the face and headed back upstairs to the other wing for the rest of the orphans. Down in the kitchen, the Huntress dropped an unconscious thug, having used a sleeper chokehold on him. She was going towards the other wing where Cassandra slept, wanting to get to her as quick as possible without trying to attract any attention to herself. So far, she was doing quite, but disciplined herself from getting too carried away, as she came across a group of thugs in the main entertainment room. Using a batarang to distract their attention away from her position, the Huntress charged at the group, her fists and feet greeting their targets, as she laid the thugs out around her. With a smirk, the Huntress continued to the bedrooms, entering Cassandra's room and finding a thug standing over the sleeping child. Rage filled Helena's veins and she grabbed the thug from behind, slamming her knee into his gut, then smashed his face against the wall, the commotion waking the child up and the Huntress then dropped the thug to the floor, crushing his nose with the sole of his boot, knocking him out cold.

"Who…are you?" Cassandra asked sleepily.

"We've gotta get out of here," the Huntress said, holding her hand out, "Come on."

"Helena?"

The Huntress froze, wondering how on earth a young child was able to deduce her secret identity, but with time not being of the essence, she grabbed Cassandra's hand and led her out of the room, but then she was struck from behind, hitting the floor as an armed thug stood between her and Cassandra. But just before the thug could pull the trigger, he seized up, his nerves having been struck at a crucial angle, and Cassandra then kicked him in the back of his legs, bringing him down to strike him on the throat with the side of her hand. Stunned, Helena quickly knocked the man unconscious and knelt before Cassandra.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked.

"Daddy," Cassandra replied.

"Okay. We'll talk about this later. For now, you've got to get out of here. And do not tell anyone who I really am, okay?"

The young child nodded and the Huntress took her to the foyer, wondering how the hell on earth an eight year old girl could take down a fully grown man with only three moves. But as she thought about it, she could see why the child hadn't been taught how to read, write or speak: because she had been taught instead to be a living weapon. Rage swept through Helena at the mere thought of someone using a child in such a way, but she knew she had to keep her fury contained. It would not do to have her mind clouded with anger, since it could put not only her life into danger, but also Cassandra's life as well if she wasn't careful. Shaking the rage-filled thoughts aside, the Huntress decided to focus instead on making sure that every orphan was evacuated from the mansion and that all the thugs had been accounted for to be taken away by the police and then, she could finally go after Duela.

-X-

AN: Cassandra Cain has the ability to read a person's body language, which is how she was able to deduce the Huntress' secret identity.


	18. Arkham Asylum

"Ah, Terry, working late, are we?" Emmerich asked.

"Just finishing up on a few things," Terry replied, "Looks like we're in the same boat."

"Yes, very true. I was also finishing up on a few things. Hopefully, it takes the company another step forward into the future for the better."

"Well, that's always good to hear. Shall we?"

Emmerich switched off most of the company lights, leaving a few on, then he joined Terry in the lobby and together, the pair headed for the front doors. However, several armed men burst inside, a semi-trailer truck parked outside, as they rushed the two men.

"What's going on?" Emmerich demanded, "This shouldn't be happening just yet."

Several bullets quickly silenced him, as the men surrounded Terry and he raised his hands.

"Terry McGinnis," said the leader of the gang, "You are to take us to the Hurricane."

"Do you honestly expect me to just let you have that?" Terry asked.

Four guns were cocked at him and he knew he didn't have a choice. While John had considered him as a contender for the Batman, they hadn't done any training and Terry did not feel confident trying to take on at least ten men armed with semi-automatic weapons. However, he did know of one person who could and he tried to figure out how he was going to get the word out to her, as the men marched him to Applied Sciences.

"I need to use the computer in order to access the weapons," he told his kidnappers, "They're under strict security and I'm the only one who can access them."

"Don't talk, just do it," the leader growled.

Not wanting to risk his own life after witnessing Emmerich get gunned down, Terry led the gang to Applied Sciences, typing the codes onto the computer to unlock the vault for the Hurricane, while watched over closely and as he did so, he typed another code that sent a small, pre-recorded warning message off to someone's phone. The vault slowly opened, revealing three Hurricane missiles, all with the new computer system Terry had created and the thug nearest to him struck him on the head with his gun, knocking Terry out.

"Maybe we should kill him," suggested another thug, "What if he wakes up and calls the cops?"

"You think the cops will be worried about him while they're at the orphanage?" retorted the thug, "Besides, by the time the cops find out about any of this, it'll be too late for them. Come on; let's get these blasted things loaded."

Even though the missiles were quite long and somewhat heavy, there were enough men to transport them to the semi-trailer outside, loading them onto the truck. Two men went through Applied Sciences, using crowbars to smash all the computers, destroying everything there was on file about the weapons, including the failsafe used to neutralise them in such an event like this. Eventually, they dragged all the shattered remains into the centre of the room, setting fire to the broken pieces to further prevent anything from being salvaged, then made their way outside. Once the missiles were loaded, two men drove off in the truck, while the others followed in two black sedans.

-X-

The goons that were conscious were marched out to the awaiting prison cars, while a bomb squad were in the mansion, searching for signs of Duela's threat. The Huntress was watching over the scene from a distance, seeing Jesse amongst the officers as he spoke to John. She thought about her feelings for the officer, but then her phone buzzed and she relayed the incoming voice message to the transmitter in her mask.

"To whoever may listen, there is a problem at Wayne Enterprises," came Terry's voice, "I require you to get here as quickly as you can."

Forwarding the message to Jesse, the Huntress gunned the Batpod and raced off into the night. Feeling his phone vibrate, Jesse excused himself from John to hear the voice message.

"Hey, Foley, there's a problem at Wayne Enterprises," he called to the deputy commissioner.

"What kind of problem?" Foley asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out."

"Alright, go. There's enough of us here, but Drysdale, contact us if it's too big, got it?"

Jesse waved the deputy commissioner off and hurried to his car, the tyres squealing as he spun the dirt before shooting out onto the road. Turning on the lights, Jesse drove as fast as he could towards Wayne Enterprises, eventually arriving to see a strange-looking motorcycle parked on the footpath. Drawing his gun, Jesse hurried inside, finding that the entire insides were drenched with water and he stopped short at the bullet-riddled body of Emmerich.

"Foley, I've got a homicide at Wayne Enterprises," he reported into his radio, "Multiple gunshot wounds. I've identified the victim as Harold Emmerich and I'm suspecting there's a robbery in progress."

"Very well. I'll send back-up to your location," Foley replied, "Hold your position until they arrive."

"Will do."

Taking up position behind a stone column to cover his back while he guarded the exit, Jesse cocked his gun when he heard voices from nearby. Listening closely to their footsteps, Jesse waited until the last minute before stepping out and raising his gun, only to be greeted with a crossbow in return.

"Huntress? What are you doing here?"

"Investigating the break-in. I was the one who sent the message to you," the Huntress replied, "We've got a major problem. The thieves made off with the Hurricane Mark IV missiles."

"And they are what?"

"Brands new weapons that had just come out of production," Terry said, "They contain a computer system that allow the missiles to analyse and destroy weak points in an enemy's defence to better neutralise them. I did have a program that could neutralise them in a case like this, but the thieves have destroyed all my computers."

"With everything that's going on, I can only assume that Duela is behind this," the Huntress said, "Which means we need to get to the Narrows now."

"Well, we've got the orphanage clear so we can send every available cop into the Narrows," Jesse said, "I'll put the call through. Think you can follow the missile thieves and stop them?"

"That won't be a problem."

-X-

Duela hummed a small tune to herself as she walked the hallways of Arkham Asylum, wearing a nurse's uniform and carrying a tray of medical drugs. She entered the restricted wing of the asylum where the most depraved and insane were kept. Here, armed guards patrolled the corridors, all wearing full body armour and carrying semi-automatic weapons while patrolling in groups of two or three, no less. Due to a number of breakouts over the years, it had been decided to employ heavily-armed guards in order to deter further escapes and so far, it had been successful. Until a young, red-haired psychopath in a nurse outfit entered the wing.

"Excuse me, do you have clearance?" a guard stopped her, "I haven't seen you before."

"Sorry, I'm new here," Duela replied, adopting a soft, innocent accent, "I've been assigned to the Joker. Could you help me?"

"I'll have to see some ID first. We've had too many breakouts from the Joker to be lax with the newbies. I'm sure you'll understand, miss."

"Of course."

She made a show of searching her pockets, before slamming the tray into the guard's face. As he reeled back from the sudden attack, Duela slipped a knife between his body armour while simultaneously taking his rifle, opening fire on his surprised partner. The bodies crumbled against the wall, as the other guards came racing around the corners to apprehend her, but Duela blasted her way through them, the inmates howling from within their cells as they watched and enjoyed the carnage, blood slicking the walls from the one-sided gunfight.

The alarm went off, as a guard received a bullet to his knee and he raised his gun, just as Duela learnt her magazine was empty. Charging the guard, she leapt at him, her knee smashing into his face and she took his gun, using it to cut down another two guards, as a guard took a swing with his fist at Duela. Using the rifle to block his arm, Duela belted him across the face, then swung the butt of the rifle into the face of another guard and when he fell, she struck him in the head again with the weapon, her next bullet ripping through the throat of yet another unfortunate guard. The gunfight over, Duela stepped over the bodies, surveying the massacre she just wrought, ignoring the cries for freedom from the inmates. The door to the wing burst open, as her armed men stormed the asylum, picking off any guards that survived the initial slaughter and Duela found the keys she needed, before making her way through the twisted hallways until she came to the cell she was looking for.

"You, come here," she called to one of her men and handed him a key, "We have to turn these at the exact same time, got it. You screw up and I'll blow your kneecaps off."

The goon nervously nodded and slid the key into the lock, as Duela did the same on the other side of the door. Her men had sent up a perimeter to defend against any additional guards within the asylum, as Duela counted to three and turned the key, along with the goon. The lights turned from red to green and the door slowly opened to a small, dark room. There was a figure huddled in the corner, as Duela stepped inside and flicked on the lights.

"Well, hello Daddy," she smirked, "Did you miss me?"

"Daddy, huh? Do you know how much I hated my father and you call me your Daddy?" the Joker said, "Are you out of your mind?"

"About as much as you are. I've come to get you out of here. You're coming home."

-X-


	19. Highway Pursuit

The thirty years in an asylum hadn't done wonders to the Joker's body and he looked quite gaunt and frail, still bearing the scars that he had suffered at the hands of the second Batman following his second, less publicly-known breakout, along with the scars from the first Batman that had led his original capture. Likewise, the scars on his face were still as grotesque as ever, still making the Joker appear quite scary despite the grey lines in his hair. Two men helped him out of the straitjacket that he constantly wore and he found it difficult to straighten his arms due to the position they had always been in, as a bag was brought before him, revealing a stash of clothing featuring his signature colour.

"I figured you would need to look a little presentable before we left," Duela said.

Her voice had lost some of its sarcastic edge, resembling more of a little girl who wanted nothing more than to please her father.

"How very thoughtful of you," the Joker said somewhat dismissively, "I trust you have a way to delay the police so we can make our getaway? And to where are we escaping, may I ask?"

"Admiral Docks. From there, I will make Gotham City pay for your imprisonment."

The Joker licked the corners of his lips, a habit he never lost as he studied his daughter while getting changed, not caring about privacy or decency. He had spent the past thirty years in the asylum, apart from the occasional breakouts, where he had been studied like he was an animal, so those things never mattered to him anymore. Once he was dressed, the Joker accepted a gun from a goon and promptly shot him in the stomach.

"I almost forgot how good that feels. Now, my child, show me the exit."

Duela snapped her fingers and her men led the way out of the asylum, leaving the nurses and doctors quivering with fear on the floor, but when they stepped outside, there was line of police cruisers before them, their lights flashing and the officers set up behind them.

"Put your guns down, your hands behind your heads and get onto your knees," came an order.

"A welcome party? Just for me?" the Joker asked Duela, "My dear, you shouldn't have."

"It's just a warm-up to the real party," Duela said, putting her hands up.

Taking the cue from her, the goons all laid down their guns and put their hands behind their head while getting to their knees. The Joker frowned at this display of surrender, until a rocket blasted from the sky and straight into a police car, setting off an explosion that forced the officers to duck for cover and the Joker looked up at the helicopter hovering overhead.

"The Mob likes money because they think it makes them powerful," Duela said, getting up, "I like their money because it buys me such fun toys."

Taking advantage of the chaos, Duela, the Joker and her men all piled into their separate escape vehicles, all equipped with numerous munitions to fend off any followers, ranging from semi-automatic rifles to a few rocket launchers. Duela was in the front SUV of the five-vehicle convoy, smashing their way through the barrier of police and left the Narrows, making their way onto 26th Street of Downtown, intending to join up with the semi-trailer convoy from the Wayne Enterprises on South Hinkley, the helicopter flying overhead.

"We need back-up!" a police officer cried into the radio, "They've got a bird in the sky. Send everyone in now!"

"We're on our way," Foley reported, "Did you see where they're heading?"

"South! They're going south! She's got the Joker with her."

"Duly noted. Pursue them if you can. We'll get there as soon as we can."

"Make sure you stop for no-one," Duela told her driver, "Drive through anyone."

"We have a problem," came the call from the missile convoy on the two-way.

"Oh please, do tell," Duela replied.

"The Huntress."

The missile convoy consisted of the semi-trailer truck and three SUVs taking the Rootsville Bridge highway, with the Huntress hot on their tail, the Batpod streaking along the road as she began to catch up with them, the road-tracking slides over her eyes. Jesse was following in his car, driving through the Narrows to try and get ahead of the convoy so he could cut them off, as the Huntress came behind the nearest SUV. Two men hung out through the windows, firing their weapons at the Huntress, the armguards of the Batpod deflecting some of the bullets, but she was still forced to fall back, ducking behind the civilian cars as they were forced off the road by the gunfire. Even though the semi-trailer was her main target, the Huntress had to take out the minors to prevent any harm coming to the innocents who would get caught up in the crossfire. She had to end this chase fast before the missiles fell into Duela's hands and then chase down the madwoman herself. There would be no doubt that Duela had already freed her father and the Huntress knew she couldn't allow him to stay free for long. Her father had told her the story about the Joker, the way he had terrorised Gotham and forced the Batman into retirement and she knew she had to stop him at all costs. Accelerating the Batpod, the Huntress drew up onto the nearest SUV, firing the cannons and destroying the right rear wheel. Flames erupted from the blown wheel, as the SUV pitched into the air, rolling along the road and the Huntress spun the Batpod's back wheel to turn herself side-on, then rolled the front wheel and slid comfortably past the burning wreck. Straightening the Batpod, the Huntress blasted past the convoy, swerving across the road to avoid the gunfire, then spun the wheels to turn around and face the convoy, preparing to take them head-on.

"She's taken one of us out, we need help now," one of the drivers called.

"Eye in the sky, go help them out," Duela ordered.

The Mob-bought helicopter veered away, flying over to the Rootsville Bridge highway, as a goon took aim with the rocket launcher, lining up the Huntress as she raced towards the convoy and he pulled the trigger. Locked onto its target, the rocket screamed towards the Huntress, just as she fired the Batpod's cannons and took out the front SUV. The semi-trailer smashed through the wreckage, just as the rocket slammed into the road behind the Batpod, setting off an explosion that forced her to swerve past the truck, almost threatening to hurl her through the air and she went off the highway onto one of the main streets, the convoy passing her by. Meanwhile, Duela's fleet were nearing the South Hinkley Island, when several police cruisers pulled out of Third Avenue before her, their lights flashing as they raced towards her.

"Damn, they've set up a fence for us," Duela said, seeing a barricade at First Avenue, "Do not slow down. Run them over," she told her driver.

"I suggest you get to Duela as quickly as possible," came John's voice to the Huntress, "The police could use some help. Worry about the missiles afterwards."

He was at the cave, watching the scene unfold from the numerous street cameras, as the men on Duela's group opened fire onto the police, while the officers at the cruisers barricade unleashed their firearms onto the convoy, aiming for the drivers. Duela ducked behind the dashboard while grabbing the steering wheel, forcing her driver to turn down Second Avenue and the rest of the vehicles followed after her. From there, they could take Hinkley Drive onto South Hinkley, at least until several police cars came around the corner, intending to block them off along with the officers chasing them. Under the death glare from Duela, her driver pressed the accelerator, but his nerves made him pull away at the last second, the car skimming past the police cruiser and the driver fought for control as the car went haywire along the footpath, but he held it together and pulled it back onto the bitumen. The car containing the Joker also made it through the police line, but the next three cars weren't so lucky, smashing into the cruisers and coming to a forceful stop.

Meanwhile, Jesse had managed to catch up to the missile convoy, as the men in the last SUV opened fire on him, peppering the windscreen with bullets and he ended up using his forearm to smash the windscreen apart, the numerous cracks having impaired his vision. Drawing his handgun, Jesse took aim at the rear tyres, when a goon hung out the window with a semi-automatic rifle and Jesse fired at him instead, hitting him in the shoulder. The goon cried out, falling back inside the SUV and Jesse drove up along the passenger side to give himself a better shot and he took it. The SUV swerved across the road due to the blown tyre and Jesse fell back to prevent becoming part of the crash, as the SUV flipped and slid along on its roof, eventually coming to a stop. Jesse drove past, wondering how he was going to stop the truck or at the very least, slow it down. Down near South Hinkley, the Mob helicopter flew down close to the road in order to provide back-up for Duela and the Joker as they started to turn onto the Island, but that's when the Huntress came flying down the highway and seeing the SUVs, she fired the cannons at the second vehicle, initially believing Duela to be in the car. The explosive rounds slammed into the side of the SUV, ripping through the Joker and his passenger, the explosion flipping the SUV onto its side and Duela watched from the window as her father's body crumpled in the flames of the wreckage. She glared at the Huntress with intense hatred, as the helicopter was the next victim to the Batpod's cannons, crashing to the ground after its tail was destroyed, the occupants jumping out before the helicopter smashed into the road and the Huntress blasted past both wreckages, following Duela onto South Hinkley as the SUV turned towards the Admiral Docks. Pulling up, the Huntress hopped off the Batpod, as the semi-trailer truck reached the island, heading for the U.S.S. Warhammer docked nearby. The Huntress watched the truck go, then turned back towards Downtown where she could just see the flames burning on the Joker's destroyed vehicle. Even though she had sworn to never take a life, Helena didn't regret killing the Joker, despite mainly wanting to cripple the vehicle, not destroy it completely, but she knew that she had to do anything to stop him from being unleashed upon Gotham once more. And while she didn't regret firing the cannons, she couldn't help but feel the guilt that she had broken her oath and actually took someone's life and could only take comfort in the fact that she had done it to protect the civilians of Gotham. Regardless, Helena knew that she couldn't allow herself to do the same to Duela, not wanting to become like the criminals she fought to keep off the streets. With that in mind, the Huntress entered the docks to put an end to it for good, all the while wondering, _"Did I do the right thing?"_

-X-

AN: I did want to say in the previous chapter to not get too excited for the Joker, since I only wanted him to make a cameo, but that would have gave it away. In the comics, the Huntress was always willing to kill if necessary and while the Huntress here isn't so willing, she knows that sometimes these things happens and I just hope she's portrayed well in her killing of the Joker and how she feels about it. Not like she'd be the first person in her family to kill.


	20. Aboard the Warhammer

Armed men patrolled the Admiral Docks near the U.S.S. Warhammer as the Hurricane Mark IV missiles were loaded onto the mighty aircraft carrier. The Huntress watched the scene unfold from atop a crane, working out a plan on how she was going to get on the ship while slipping past the guards and she glided down to a shipping container when she saw Duela approach the aircraft carrier. She wondered how Duela could have managed to commandeer a ship of this magnitude, deciding that would come after she captured the madwoman. Hearing a gun cock from nearby, the Huntress leapt across to another shipping container and dropped to the ground, as Jesse whirled around and aimed his gun, but relaxed upon seeing her.

"You always like to make an entrance," he said.

"Theatrically is a powerful weapon," the Huntress said, "What are you doing here?"

"To arrest Duela. I assume you're here for the same thing or are you going to kill her like you did with the Joker?"

"I was only intending to stop him. Killing was not an option, but it happened. At least he's no longer a threat and I can focus on Duela."

"Sure, if we can slip unnoticed onto an aircraft carrier."

"We? I'm not risking your life, especially if you're the only one here."

"Look, whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you," Jesse said, "Okay, Helena?"

"You've got to be kidding me," the Huntress said, "How did you figure that out?"

"You can change your outfit, but your kiss is still the same. I may not be a detective, but I'm not an idiot. I had my suspicion after the gala and I guess I just put two and two together. Normally, I'd be questioning you, but we'll do that afterwards."

"Fine. Just stay close and try not to get killed."

Returning to the shipping containers, the Huntress watched as men cast off the ropes, letting the Warhammer loose and she took aim with her crossbow at the nearest guard, shooting him in the leg. He barely let out a cry before he collapsed, his body paralysed and the Huntress glided towards the group of armed men near the open cargo bay. Jesse watched from a distance as the Huntress practically wiped the floor with the guards, leaving them all broken messes and he hurried over to her, just as the Warhammer started to pull away from the docks, the cargo bay closing up. Wrapping an arm around his waist, the Huntress fired her grappling gun, carrying them both onto the top deck; the Warhammer heading for open sea as several police cars arrived at the docks, too late to stop the aircraft carrier from leaving.

"So, you've got a plan?" Jesse asked.

"We slip inside, take down anyone in our way, capture Duela and don't die," the Huntress responded, "Also have to stop the missiles from being loaded onto the Javelin or at least prevent the Javelin from taking off."

"Sure, sounds simple enough."

Heading for the control room, the Huntress peeked through the windows, searching for Duela's men. After making a quick plan with Jesse, she smashed through the window, shooting an arrow into a thug's right shoulder and he dropped his weapon, as Jesse burst in through the door, kneecapping another goon, while the Huntress threw a batarang at the last goon, disarming him and she charged at him, crushing a leaping spin kick into his chest.

"We all good," Jesse asked the sailors.

"Who is she?" the navigator asked, looking at the Huntress.

"It doesn't matter. All I want to know is what happened here?" the Huntress said, "And where is Duela?"

"Duela? I don't know the name. One of our own turned on us, bringing several men on board and killed half of us in order to force us to do his bidding. He's the one who requested we leave for open water," the navigator replied.

"Who was it that turned on you?"

"First mate Grant Corbin. He's been holed up in the captain's quarters ever since."

"Alright. Turn this ship around. We've got it from here," the Huntress said.

Reloading her crossbow, she left the control room with Jesse, heading towards the captain's quarters. Two men who were clearly part of Duela's gang patrolled past the end of the corridor and the Huntress quickened her pace, sneaking up behind the pair and knocked them out while Jesse covered her back. After clearing the corridors of Duela's men, the pair reached the hanger bay, where the missiles were being loaded onto the Javelin Hornet. The jet fighter resembled the love child of a Harrier Jet and the Concord, having the basic shape of the former with the longer nose and sharp wings of the latter. It also had a cargo bay to allow passengers, making it a transport plane as well as a supersonic jet fighter.

"So, those are the missiles we're after?" Jesse asked.

"And that's the only plane that can use them," the Huntress said, "And there's Duela."

The young madwoman was watching the process with a look of hatred, her arms crossed over her chest, her posture glum and slouching, having changed out of her bloody nurse uniform and back into her usual leather suit. Basil stood nearby, still wearing the naval uniform, although no longer under the guise of Grant Corbin, while the Huntress pinpointed the locations of each guard, figuring out the best strategy to get them out of her way and allow her to get to Duela. She also checked out the lights, seeing which ones she could take out to use to her advantage, then took another look around at the upper level they were on, viewing the sniper guards and decided to focus on them first.

"Jesse, head over there so you can take those lights out on my command," the Huntress said, "After that, head down and see if you can get to Duela, but be careful, alright?"

"You be careful yourself," Jesse said, "Don't do anything that'll get you killed."

"Just go."

Keeping low to stay out of sight of the snipers, Jesse made his way to the designated position, seeing a sniper near his location. After patiently watching to see that the sniper never took his eyes off the hanger bay below, Jesse moved in from behind, his fist crashing against the sniper's temple, instantly knocking him out cold. The Huntress snuck in behind in a sniper and kicked his legs out, catching him in a sleeper hold, silently putting him down. By the time another sniper noticed that something was wrong, the Huntress had slammed him against the wall, swiftly following by her armoured forearm smashing into his jaw. He crumpled to the ground and she smacked his face against the floor, knocking him out. With the guards all taken care of on the upper level, the Huntress slipped into position and took aim with her crossbow, then signalled to Jesse. He fired three quick shots, as Huntress launched the arrow, the projectiles destroying the lights and plunging most of the hanger bay into darkness. The guards cried out in surprise, before standing back-to-back with each other, their firearms aimed towards the upper level and around the hanger, ready for the attack. Jesse looked down the scope of a sniper rifle, flicking on the thermal vision and he sought out Duela, just as she ducked behind a series of crates and out of sight.

Stepping up onto the railing, the Huntress switched on the night-vision slides, a smile coming to her when she saw a few men also wearing night-vision goggles and were currently looking for her. She enjoyed a challenge and spreading her cape, she dived at the nearest group of armed guards, kicking one in the face, then socked another in the face, before snapping out the quarterstaff. The guards turned on her, trying to find her in the middle of their group as she smacked them about, bullets spraying but not finding their target. The other guards crossed the hanger, blasting their firearms towards the fight and the Huntress quickly dived behind the cargo, bullets punching through the crates. A sniper rifle cracked and a thug went down, his right shoulder heavily damaged by the bullet, with Jesse looking to disarm instead of kill. The guards then turned their attentions towards Jesse and he quickly hit the deck to avoid the gunfire. Taking advantage of the distraction, the Huntress moved around to the side of the group and fired her grapping gun, piercing the gun of the furthest guard, then she pulled hard, while retracting the line and she managed to scatter them like dominoes. While the goons were busy trying to sort themselves out, the hatch of the hanger began to open and the Javelin-Hornet came to life with Duela and Basil in the cockpit. Jesse took aim and fired with the sniper rifle, but the windscreen was barely fazed by the bullet. The hatch to the Javelin had closed as the jet fighter lifted up and the Huntress fired the grappling gun again, piercing the back of the plane, getting lifted into the sky as they left the aircraft carrier.

Two SWAT helicopters landed on the runway, the teams spilling out and heading into the bowels of the Warhammer, arresting the unconscious and barely conscious thugs, making their way into the hanger bay. The goons that the Huntress had taken out with the grappling gun were just getting their act back together when the SWAT came in, quickly surrounding them and they had no choice but to surrender, as Jesse made his way down, looking towards the open hatch at the night sky, hoping the Helena would return to him. He had been surprised when he learnt that Helena was actually the Huntress and probably even more surprised at how he found out, realising they were the one and the same from a kiss. However, he wasn't surprised to find that he was concerned for her, knowing what Duela was capable of and he just wished that he was on the Javelin to help Helena, but knew he would get in her way, preferring to leave it to Helena, confident in her abilities. He wanted her to return, so they could hopefully explore their relationship further.

Meanwhile, the Huntress was dangling in mid-air over the ocean as Basil guided the Javelin Hornet at a low altitude out towards the Atlantic Ocean in order to get a better flight path over Gotham City. Rappelling up to the back of the jet fighter, the Huntress planted a small mine bomb to the hatch, before dropping down as the bomb exploded, tearing out the hatch and she retracted the line again, throwing herself into the Javelin, ready for the final confrontation.

-X-


	21. The Final Confrontation

"Basil, take care of her," Duela said, taking over the controls.

The former actor nodded and left the cockpit, drawing his gun, but an arrow slammed into his right upper arm and he cried out, dropping the gun as a result. The Huntress kicked the gun towards the hole in the hatch, her elbow simultaneously slamming into Basil's jaw, then struck him on the thigh, before throwing him against the opposite wall. However, Basil recovered quicker than she expected, his fist crashing against her face, but thankfully, her mask took the impact and she spun with a low kick, clipping him on the inside of his kneecap, followed by her fist slamming into his cheek. Basil hit the wall again and the Huntress drove her fist straight into his jaw, bouncing his head off the wall, the forceful blow rendering Basil unconscious and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. Placing a tracker on him, the Huntress then strapped a parachute to him and tossed him out of the plane while pulling the cord so that he was safely deposited in the ocean for pick-up later.

"Well, I guess if you want something done, do it yourself," Duela muttered to herself.

She set the Javelin onto auto-pilot and swung out of her seat in time to drive a kick into the Huntress' stomach, forcing her back from the cockpit. Drawing a pair of long daggers, Duela lashed out at the Huntress, as she backed up while dodging the blades, catching a dagger on her bladed gauntlet and she quickly fired a punch into Duela's ribs, making her back up.

"You have quite the strength. I hope you still have that quality when I torture you to death," Duela said.

"In your dreams," the Huntress said, snapping out her quarterstaff.

"Why not? You did kill my father. After so long, I finally get to meet him and you took him away from me."

Duela lashed out, striking the quarterstaff as she attacked in a rage, forcing the Huntress towards the hole in the hatch, intending to knock her out of the plane, but the Huntress held fast against the vicious, yet accurate blows, deflecting a dagger and smacked Duela across the face. She staggered from the blow, but maintained her footing as the Huntress followed through by hitting her in the stomach with the butt of her quarterstaff. Parrying a swing of the quarterstaff, Duela sliced upwards and across, a fine line appearing on the Huntress' mask and she recoiled from the near miss, as Duela then did a jumping spin kick, the blow hitting the Huntress in the chest and she hit the floor hard, bringing her quarterstaff up in time to stop Duela's daggers from impaling her in the eyes.

"You know, even though you killed my father, we actually haven't had a chance to really bond. I mean, we're both freaks. The only difference is that I admit it," Duela said.

"You're insane if you think we're anything alike," the Huntress retorted.

"Did you ever stop to consider that maybe I'm the only sane one and the rest of the world is crazy? That I'm doing this world a service?"

"You murder innocents just for fun and you think I'm insane?"

"Well, Buttercup, who's running around in a mask and cape fighting against crooks? And just so you know, innocent is a pretty strong word to throw around for those you protect. But hey, my father was innocent too. Until you killed him."

"You and I have different opinions on the term innocent," the Huntress said.

She curled her body up, planting her feet against Duela's stomach and shoved hard. Duela scrambled into the cockpit, as the Huntress flipped onto her feet, and she manually overrode the autopilot, turning the Javelin towards Gotham City. The Huntress slipped her quarterstaff over Duela's body, pinning her against her torso and the jet fighter pitched, allowing Duela to drive her elbow into the Huntress' ribs and slip out from the hold, punching the Huntress in the face. As she staggered back, Duela took her chance and straightened the plane, resuming the autopilot, then performed a forward front flip kick that caught the Huntress on the shoulder, dropping her to her knees and she followed up with a kick aimed for the Huntress' face. She blocked the kick and punched Duela on her opposite thigh, making her retreat and the Huntress went to pursue, but Duela whipped out her revolver, thumbing back the hammer.

"Yes, be a little good girl and stay there, unless you want to get shot," Duela said, "You are not going to get in the way of me destroying Gotham as punishment."

"Punishment? Because your father was locked away for his mass-murdering crimes? You really are insane if you think that's completely normal, but hey, with parents like yours, it's probably no surprise," the Huntress said, "A little girl, raised and warped by a psychopath of a mother. I'd feel sorry for you, Duela, but I think we're past sympathy at this point."

"Shut up! You know nothing about my life. Nothing! So don't you dare presume you know anything about me. My mother loved me."

"No, she didn't. She just made you into her little foot soldier to bust the Joker out. You were nothing to her but a pawn. It's not far from the truth that you are really just a lost, alone little girl."

Just as Duela pulled the trigger, the Huntress dropped, firing the blades off her gauntlets, piercing Duela in the torso and she cried out, dropping the revolver as a result. The Huntress quickly got up and moved for her, but Duela drew a hidden knife and hurled it, stabbing the Huntress in the thigh and although her first instinct was to remove it, she left it there to prevent herself from bleeding out, especially with no first-aid kits on board. With her opponent on the ground, Duela turned back to the controls, seeing that they were coming up onto Gotham City, the computer scanning the city for any weak points to cause the most destruction and once they were found, Duela fired all three missiles. They blasted off through the night sky, screaming towards their targets, as Duela turned to the Huntress with a triumphant smile, ignoring the pain of the blades in her body.

"You lose, Huntress. I've got to really thank that guy who used to run Wayne Enterprises. He wanted to make a bit of extra money and he offered the missiles to me. Silly man. Now, this city is going to burn and it's all thanks to the greed of mankind. Money is the source of all evil."

"Coming from an evil person, it's kind of hilarious to hear you say that," the Huntress said, trying to stem the flow of blood from her thigh, "But what makes you think Gotham will burn?"

"What are you talking about? I've already fired the missiles."

The Huntress opened a program on her phone and punched in the required code, thus disabling the targeting system on the missiles. Two missiles exploded harmlessly in the sky, as the Huntress entered another code and the third missile twisted around, returning straight back to its source. Duela looked outside, seeing that the missile was heading right for them.

"Ohh, you crazy bitch, you really did it, didn't you?" Duela growled.

"This is a dangerous weapon and as you've proved, very dangerous in the wrong hands," the Huntress said, painfully getting up, "I can't allow it to exist."  
She threw a mine bomb towards the busted hatch, blowing a larger hole in the jet fighter and she reached for Duela, but the madwoman instead grabbed onto her arms, pulling her close, then wrapped her hands around the Huntress' throat.

"If I'm going out, so are you," Duela said as she squeezed, "I'd rather die than go to jail."

"Sometimes, we don't get a choice."

The Huntress broke out of her grip and smacked their heads together, then grabbed a parachute and hauled Duela towards the hole, jumping out into the air just as the missile slammed into the Javelin and destroyed it with an almighty explosion, the burning, twisted remains of the wreckage falling towards the ocean. The Huntress was tossed by the explosion and with fear charging through her while she tumbled through the air, she managed to open the parachute while keeping hold of Duela, watching the destroyed Javelin sink beneath the ocean's surface and she aimed for the red and blue flashing lights on the Admiral Docks, the remainder of Duela's men being marched from the Warhammer and into the awaiting cars. The Huntress touched down, wobbling a little due to the knife in her thigh, depositing Duela to the ground and she was instantly surrounded by several police officers, while the Huntress was approached by a concerned Jesse, along with Foley stepping forth and producing a pair of handcuffs.

"Foley, what are you doing?" Jesse demanded.

"There is an arrest warrant out of the Huntress," Foley explained, "However, given the events of tonight and how she had saved this city, I think we can let her off just this once."

"That's good, because you wouldn't have been able to catch me anyway," the Huntress smirked, then nodded towards the arrested Duela, "Make sure she's locked up without a chance of freedom. I think her father's cell in Arkham Asylum would suit her just fine. Here," she added, handing Jesse her phone, which showed a red blip on the screen, "You're going to need that to find Basil. I suggest you get to him quickly."

She casually dropped a small, round object that exploded into a cloud of smoke upon contact with the ground and while everyone was blinded by the surprise attack, there was the sound of a grappling gun being fired, the Huntress soaring towards a warehouse and far out of reach. She saw that the Batpod was being guarded by two police officers, but with another code punched into her phone, she brought the motorcycle to life, startling the officers, but even more so when she glided down and landed on its seat, then took off onto the streets. With the majority of the police at the docks or returning to the stations to process the arrested criminals, the Huntress was able to ride undeterred to the cave, the loss of blood from her knife wound making her feel faint and she was thankful when she finally crashed through the waterfall, coming to a stop, as John joined her.

"Congratulations," he said, "You did it."

"Yeah, I did," the Huntress said, "I'm awesome."

Then she pitched over, falling off the Batpod and slipped straight into unconsciousness.

-X-

AN: Originally, I was going to have Duela die in the explosion, a la Ra's al Ghul, but with everyone wanting to see Duela thrown in jail, I decided to go with that idea, since having her locked up in the very same cell as her father was a lot better than letting her off by dying. Now with the threat over, the final chapter will be up tomorrow.


	22. Going Home

The loopy scrawled signature was placed upon the dotted line, sealing the deal between Wayne Enterprises and Robinson Incorporation, making the two powerhouse companies the one and same, sharing the same resources across the globe and strengthening their position of power. Helena and Terry held up the official document for photographs, and then Terry took his seat at the head of the table due to his promotion as Wayne Enterprises CEO. While finalising the deal, Terry had been reluctant to take on the role, believing that he was too young and that there were others more fit to run the company, but Helena had convinced him otherwise, believing that he was the only one suited for the position and he finally agreed.

"Now, my first rule as CEO, I will cease production on our weapons development program," Terry said, "Our contract with the army will be terminated. It may cost us, but I believe it's better for the future. It has been shown that the weapons we create are too dangerous in the wrong hands and thus, we shall find other ways to make profits."

Helena smiled to herself, knowing that things were on the right track with Terry in charge.

-X-

The symbol of Batman shined against the clouds, the floodlight having been turned on for the first time in years, ever since the second Batman suddenly disappeared for good. Jesse stood on the MCU building, staring at the symbol, remembering all the stories he'd been told over the years about the Batman, when he heard a tapping noise and turned around to see the Huntress examining the symbol on the floodlight. It had been changed from the bat symbol to a cross like the one on the Huntress' costume, except that the edges of the horizontal bar were downturned and the bottom of the cross ended in a spike. It mostly resembled a sword, but it was the right symbol to encite fear into the criminals, to tell them that the Huntress was hunting for them.

"Nice," she said, "I assume this is for me?"

"I figured that if you're going to take over from the Batman, the scum of Gotham have to know that you're out hunting for them," Jesse said, "We haven't arrested everyone who was involved with Duela, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

"I guess with you being a detective now, you'll be able to round them up pretty quickly."

"Foley's put me in charge of my own task force to clear out the Mob. I'm quite proud of it."

"Stepping up in the ranks. I'm impressed, Detective."

"Thanks. Although, it's mostly thanks to you, Helena."

The Huntress grimaced slightly, before disabling the trap on her mask and removing it, knowing that she could no longer hide around Jesse. He slowly approached her, captivated by her beauty as always, cupping her cheek and she half-closed her eyes at the gesture.

"What made you want to do this, become a masked vigilante?" Jesse asked, reluctantly removing his hand.

"I wanted to help," Helena replied, "I wanted to live up to my father's legacy."

"You mean to tell me your father is Batman?"

"Was. I told you, my parents left America and moved to Rome. More specifically, they left Gotham City. I never knew the truth until several years ago and ever since then, I wanted to come to Gotham and carry on where they left off. I do have your trust that you'll never tell anyone else, right?"

"Mostly because I've seen what you do to the guys you've beaten up and I'm a little scared," Jesse joked, then became serious, "But of course, you have my word. This secret stays between us. And naturally, I'd be concerned for you, but I know you can handle yourself."

"So, is that dinner date still on?" Helena asked.

"I'm not going to say no, especially if you're gonna hang around."

"Don't worry, I will. I still need to watch over Gotham, don't I?"

Jesse smiled and with the desire to taste her lips again, still time without her mask on, he gripped her by the shoulders and pulled her in, their lips mashing together. She drew him closer, the kiss tasting of promises and desire, until they finally, yet reluctantly pulled apart, mostly due to the need for air.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay around for those too," Helena said, breathing heavily.

"Good. I'll start making reservations," Jesse said, also trying to catch his breath.

He couldn't get enough of her, but he was on duty right now and that was preventing him from taking Helena out somewhere for the night, while Helena knew she had a duty to the innocents of Gotham and she stepped away from Jesse, slipping her mask on and stepped up onto the edge of the MCU rooftop.

"You know, I never really got to thank you," Jesse said.

"Hopefully, you'll never have to," the Huntress said.

Then, she jumped off, her cape spreading out around her like a pair of wings and she glided off into the night.

-X-

The plane touched down and slowly pulled off the runway, the passengers filing out one by one, heading straight for their loved ones. A family of three stood away from the crowd, waiting for the fourth member of their family to join them, but when she did show up, she wasn't alone.

"Mom! Dad!" Helena cried happily.

She quickly joined them, throwing her arms around her parents, having greatly missed them while she was in Gotham and the feeling was mutual as they squeezed her tightly.

"Hey, kiddo," Helena said, ruffling her brother's hair in a manner she knew he hated.

"Yeah, welcome back, Helena," Damian said without any enthusiasm in his voice, "I missed you so much. I thought you were going to stay in Gotham."

"I am, but I missed you a lot, little brother, that I had to come back and say hi."

The youngest Wayne member rolled his eyes, before seeing the young child standing behind his sister. Cassandra was both in awe and scared of the amount of people around her.

"So, this must be young Cassandra," Selina said, getting to her knees before the child, "Hi there."

Cassandra shied away from the older woman, until Helena whispered in her ear and gaining some courage, Cassandra stepped forward, holding her hand out.

"Hi," she finally managed.

"Welcome to Rome," Selina said.

After witnessing Cassandra's abilities the other night, Helena learnt that the child was capable of reading body language, which was how she knew that Helena was really the Huntress, as well as knocking out the goon who tried to assault her. With this in mind, Helena knew that the best place for Cassandra was actually in Rome, where her parents would be able to help the child. She had phoned ahead to her father and explained the situation with him and Bruce was more than happy to help, agreeing with his daughter on the matter.

"So, Helena, tell me, how was Gotham?" Bruce asked, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Well, I'm a little worn out from the flight, so how about we head home and I'll tell you all about it?" Helena suggested.

"Good idea."

She grabbed her luggage and headed for the exit with her family, looking over at Cassandra and seeing that Damian was leading her by the hand. With a smile on her face, Helena left the airport, looking forward to spending time with her family.

-X-

John sighed as he sat in the car, then looked out at the cemetery. It was that day again, a day he never looked forward to, simply because it was a day he would never forget. With another sigh, he got out, thankful that his wife and son were at home today, knowing how important it was to him. Dressed in all black, John picked up the bouquet of flowers and slowly made his way through the headstones, the memory of that day a source of turmoil in his mind, until he came to the grave he'd been looking for, the grave of a soldier he had buried here eleven years ago. The grave of Jason Todd, a teenager whom John had taken under his wing, seeing a potential in the boy and trained him to be a fellow crime-fighter known as Robin, which was quite ironic given John's real name. But then, Jason's life had been cut short by the Joker, who had escaped from Arkham Asylum a second time and John discovered how close he'd come to crossing the line in his savage beating of the Joker in retaliation. Realising that he couldn't keep fighting crime in that sort of condition, John decided to hang up the cape and cowl, focusing instead on his family, hoping they would never be taken from him like Jason had been.

Reaching the grave, John quickly forgot the words he thought about saying, the bouquet crashing to the ground and he fell to his knees, fingers trembling as he reached out and plucked the domino mask from the bottom of the headstone. He stared at it in complete shock, with no idea on how it came to be here, given that it was the very same mask that Jason had worn at the time of his death and John quickly stood up, scanning the cemetery for any signs of someone who would've put it there. But no-one apart from him, his wife and his son knew about Jason's dual life, which could only mean one thing to John: Jason was still alive.

-X-

AN: And that's the end. Yes, Cassandra is going to be taken in by Bruce and Selina, but it'll be a while before she becomes a sidekick. The ending with John and Jason sets things up for a sequel if enough people are interested. In searching for a decent villain for the Huntress to face in the sequel, I felt that Jason Todd would be quite an interesting foe and hopefully, I can explain his 'death' and 'resurrection' within the realms of the Nolanverse, so we'll wait and see. For now, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or followed. I greatly appreciate each and every one of you and your reviews for supporting me through this story. I couldn't do it without you guys, so thank you again.


End file.
